Yaoi Note
by SwirlyDragonfly
Summary: A parody what if it were a Yaoi note instead of a death notethis fic is based off of Taymeho's DA and is also a crossover fic there will be mildly graphic yaoi in later chapters, no like no read
1. Chapter 1

The Yaoi Note- Chapter 1

_This is the story of a girl, one who would bring absolute horror to non-yaoi supporters. She is a seventeen year old senior in high school, her name is Haruko no Kagerow. Some also know her as Swirly-chan. It was a rather windy autumn day, when she found it, or should I say, it found me…_

"Geez it's so cold and dry out, I think I'll make some ramen when I get home," she mused as the sharp wind struck her face, turning her cheeks a rosy color. That's when she saw it, "Hm, I wonder who this could belong to?" It was a small black notebook, with white writing on the cover, "Yaoi Note," she picked it up off the ground for further inspection.

"I see you've found my note," she turned quickly, and was face to face with a rather strange looking boy. He looked as though he'd be about her age, but had black wings and tight leather pants. His hair was an unusual shade of maroon, styled in a long braid. In his hand was a rather long, menacing looking, leather whip. He also wore a studded belt with matching boots, wristbands and choker; both his ears were pierced as well.

"When're you gonna stop gawking, this is exactly why I can't stand you female types," he spoke in an annoyed toned.

The girl was quite taken aback, "Well EXCUSE me for looking! Besides who do you think you are, wearing such a gaudy outfit and in this cold weather?"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, a human like you should show respect to a Semegami. In fact you should serve me and call me 'master'—hey where're you going!?"

"I don't have time for crazies."

"Why you insolent little wench, do you not know what kind of power you are holding in your very arms?"

The girl stopped, "What're you saying; it's just a beaten old notebook."

"Clearly you haven't looked inside yet, why don't you open it?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, and then slowly opened to the first page:

HOW TO USE THE YAOI NOTE

Page 1

The human whose name is written in this note will become homosexual

You may write two names with an X between them to specify a wanted pair

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his name therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected

After writing the human's name, further details can be written at any time

If you write down the name of a human girl she will die of a heart attack

If you write the cause of death details should be added within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds

She stopped reading and looked back at the Semegami, "Go on, keep readin'," he smirked.

Page 2

When writing two names note that the first name written down will be seme and second name will be uke

If the name of a previously deceased person's paired with a live person then there will be a completely illogical resurrection

If you write down neko, kitsune, inu, etc. in front of a human's name, that human would be given the ears and tail of said animal

Even though further details can be written at any time, there is a 6 minute and 40 second restriction for the writer to control how they have sex

Whoever touches the yaoi note will instantly become a yaoi fan

Page 3

Threesomes are allowed

The human possessing the yaoi note shall be fallowed by the Semegami or Ukegami yaoi gods who the note originally belonged to

All yaoi gods are equipped with whips and wear tight leather clothes

If the yaoi note is in possession of a female, and the female is somehow killed, she will be instantaneously revived as a homosexual male

The once yaoi fangirl revived as a homosexual male will fall in love with the most arrogant male they've been in contact with, regardless of their sexual orientation

Male yaoi note owners may write their own name in the book

Haruko closed the book and looked up in disbelief, no way this is real, or maybe it was, only one sure way to find out. She smirked, "Well then, I'm using you're the Semegami who owns this note?"

"Ahh you're starting to believe, perhaps you're a lot smarter then I thought."

"So are you here to take back this note or something, because you see we humans have a little game we like to call finders keepers."

"Meaning, you don't want to give it back."

"Correct."

"Well don't worry I have no intentions of taking it, at least not for now. If gets rather boring in the world of Yaoi gods, we could write each other's names down, but most of the Ukegami's are horny as all hell so it's no fun sleepin' with them when they don't put up much of a struggle. So I purposely left my note on the ground for a human to find."

"Hmm," she paused, "Well I supposed I could keep you amused for a little while, after all, yaoi's not all that bad. But how do I know this thing'll actually work?"

"Why don't we go back to your place and I'll show you what to do. Don't worry no one but you can see me, unless of course someone else touches that note."

"Alright then." They headed back to the girl's house, the Semegami lead her to a television, "What's this going to do?"

The Semegami touched the television, suddenly the screen went white. "All you have to do, Haruko, is think of two males and write their names down, you did read the instructions?"

"Yeah a bit of them."

"Then what are you waiting for, do something."

Haru opened to a fresh page, "Do you have a pen?" The Semegami gives an annoyed grunt, then hands her a pen. "Ok then, here it goes."

_Naruto Uzumaki (seme)  
Sasuke Uchiha (UKE)  
In the middle of an intense battle; Naruto will pin Sasuke down to the ground. His eyes fill with tears, why did this have to happen, why did Sasuke have to go to the wrong side; he holds the kunai at Sasuke's neck. "Wait" Sasuke pants, the kunai in position. The two gaze intensely into each other's eyes. Naruto pulls the kunai away and Sasuke pulls him into an intense kiss... _

Suddenly, the tv fills with the images from the yaoi note. "No way, this isn't possible, just a coincidence."

"You've got another 6 minutes and 40 seconds to write how they're going to do the deed, go on try it out. You can even put a female's name down if you wish to test it." On the television, Sasuke and Naruto's clothes are being thrown every which way.

Haruko picks up the pen again:

_Sakura Haruno_

She approaches the scene and is about to stop them; when suddenly she feels an intense pain in her chest. The final thing she sees before her last breath is Naruto penetrating Sasuke...

"Still don't believe me, after you've re-written an entire episode? Take a look at that magazine on your desk." He motion towards it, surely enough the episode description contains all the details about what they just witnessed.

"Semegami, may I ask what you're name is, I mean you do have names, right?"

He smirks, "Saia"

"Well Saia, tell me more, I'm curious to see what else I can do with this note."

'_With this note, I shall rule the world of anime, forever…"_

_  
_**Swirly is back with a new fic; based off of a deviation made by Taymeho. Seriously, go check out her DA sometime, she's got some good stuffs in there. I figure I'll be putting a bit of time into this fic. I'll try to update bi-weekly. **

**As for my other fics, ANS has always been my main focus; Fushigi Alchemy I try to update quarterly**

**Whose line is it will start to be a monthly thing (now that I have a little more free time)**

**Sleepover and You say you're my what?! I've been stumped on, eventually I'm just going to make a very very long chapter for each and end them (has never posted a "long chapter" XD)**

**What Really Happened in FMA; pretty much died, I don't see my friend who helped write it very often so the idea's just dead**

**No Way will eventually update, depends on how much the dub pisses me off XD**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 2**

-ding-

_The final bell of the day, thank god I thought I'd be in math forever. The freedom of having no classes the last two periods of the day is great and all, if I only I actually had a ride so I could leave. _

"Hey there Haru," said a skimpily clothed Semegami.

"Ahhh," Haru screamed before whirling around, "Don't sneak up on me like that Saia! What're you doing at my school anyways? Quick we gotta go hide somewhere."

Just as she was about to run away, Saia grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "Woah there spazz case, chill, relax. No one can see me but you, remember?"

"I hadn't forgotten, however, people would find it odd if I were to stand in the halls talking too myself."

"Ahh, touché," Saia agreed. Once situated in a secluded part of the library, Haru pulled the Note from her book bag.

"I see you brought it along, planed on writing some notes down in class?" he teased.

"Actually, I just didn't feel safe leaving it at home where anyone or any of my pets could find it."

"Well don't you just have all the answers," he smirked.

"Hmph!," she pouted, "Well maybe I was planning on testing it. I'm still not fully convinced that this thing really does all that it claims."

"You mean, you wanna try it out on live humans?"

"That and this ridiculous rule about resurrections, but one thing at a time. I wanna try it on these guys in my gym class."

"Ohh, sounds like someone ticked you off."

"Well sorta, more like misplaced curiosity," she smirks, then makes her way to the girl's locker room. Before entering, she pauses, "You can't fallow."

"Huh?!"

"This is the girl's changing room, you can't fallow, even if you are a yaoi god."

"Feh, as if I'd even wanna go in there, breasts disgust me, especially your— hey don't walk away!"

_All the gym classes are outdoors today, so no one will see me writing in the Yaoi Note. If I stayed in the library, surely someone would catch it on camera; now lets see here… I think that those two boys could provide some entertainment._

_Touya Kinomoto_

_Yukito Tsukishiro_

_Just some shonen-ai, nothing that could get them in trouble here at school._

She closes the yaoi note and walks out of the locker room. "So, did ya do it?"

"Hmph, fallow me and you'll find out, better move it, we've only got another 10 seconds to find them."

Outside of the school, the gym class is playing badminton. "Haru, are you allowed to leave the school like this?"

"Since I'm not scheduled for any more classes today, I can walk out. Saia, do you see those two boys over there," she points to two tall, slender boys. One with short black hair and long bangs, the other neatly trimmed and a silvery color.

"I wouldn't mind a go with the silver haired one," he ponders, "I bet that hair of his is really soft."

Ignores him completely, "Interesting."

"What what!" Saia's fantasy is broken and he stares intently at the scene.

"Yukito are you alright?" Touya asks, Yukito tripped trying to get the birdy and his glasses fell off and shattered.

"I'll be alright," he gasps, Touya has placed his left index finger in his mouth, "T-T-touya."

He looks intently into Yukito's eyes, "You were bleeding, this seemed like the best way to make it better."

Yukito's eyes soften, "Touya."

"You never know, although it is small, this could get worse if it isn't treated properly."

"Then maybe you should come to my house after school, and make sure it's better."

"Yukito."

"Touya."

"… LET ME TREAT YOUR WOUND YUKITO, I'VE GOT MORE GOING THEN HE DOES!!!!!!" Saia cried out.

"What's the point in yelling if he doesn't hear you?"

"I can hope can't I? Haru, write someone down for me, or at least let them touch the note."

"No not yet."

"WHAT YOU CAN'T SAY NO TO ME ITS MY NOTE!"

"I'm not done testing it yet, only after I'm fully convinced can you have any fun."

"Haru, you are a cruel, cruel woman indeed."

"muhahaha"

O.o "umm Haru…."

An intense look fills her eyes, one full of power and malice, "MUHAHAHA"

"har—"

"It's alright Saia, I'm just calculating my next move."

A grin spreads across his face, "You know Haru, if you weren't a girl, you'd make a fine Semegami."

"Coming from you, I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

**Yay, due to the support I decided to update early (next chapter will be longer so it'll be up next week) THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND WATCHERS**

**Just a little note; yes the characters used are in fact the ones from card captor sakura. Some anime characters that could exsist in everyday life will not be anime characters in the fic; such as L and Light are more believable then ninjas from naruto. **

**See ya'll next week**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry Potter, can you feel death approaching," Lord Voldemort jeered, "I have you right in the palm of my hands, and there's no one who can save you. Your beloved Godfather is already dead."

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed, tears swelled in his eyes, for just moments ago his guardian and friend, Sirius Black, had been killed by a forbidden curse and then fallen into a veil from which nothing can return. If only he hadn't died, they could have lived together in that house with the nasty little house elf, Kreature. And then when the day finally came, the two would rise up, together, against the dark lord and vanquish him once and for all.

But alas, things just didn't work out that way; he died trying to save Harry. Harry couldn't help but blame himself, if only he were a more capable wizard, Sirius wouldn't have died. At this point he would have given anything to have Sirius by his side, once more.

"DIE POTTER! AVADA—"

"Avada Kadavra!," called out a voice from the shadows. Voldemort fell dead to the floor and the shadowed figure stepped forward. At last the dark Lord was dead, and no fans would have to suffer through the last two books. But who could've put a stop to someone so powerful. Why it was none other than…

"Sirius! You're alive, but how?"

"Harry, I'm so glad I made it in time, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you too. Well, then we'd both be dead, but that's not the point, oh I'm so glad I'm back."

"Me too, but how did it happen?"

"Well it was rather odd; I was falling into nothingness when a voice called out to me. It said, "Sirius, you will be returned to the world of the living, however there is a price to pay.'"

"And what was that price?"

"That I would be revived as a homosexual male, destined to be with you forever."

'O.O …'

The Semegami closed the book, tears streaming down his face. "Well, and I hate to admit it, that was a better ending then the actual book."

"I thought you'd like that Saia. And now that I've covered all the major capabilities, it's time to have some fun." She picked up the pen, "Now, I think I'll do some tests."

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 3**

_I remember seeing them not too long ago, they came into the store a couple weeks ago. I clearly remember the one with the shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. And the other with the long flowing silvery hair…_

"Hello, how are you today?" I began checking out their order, just some cold cuts and cheese. And some fashion magazines too...

"Oh just dandy my dear, right Shigure?"

"Yes Aya, when I'm with you everything is alright." They both gave each other the thumbs up and said 'yes' in unison. I gave a confused look; apparently they took offence at this.

"Hey Aya, this girl here, what do you think of her?"

"Well I think her clothes are a disaster, it should be a crime for anyone to be seen in public wearing something so tacky. I mean it's completely unprofessional and utter disgusting. That shade of green clashes horribly with the green she's wearing underneath. And that necklace she's wearing, what is she a hippy, let me tell you sweetheart that mood fashions went out of style and another thing—"

"I GET IT ALREADY!" the store suddenly became quiet, "I apologize for raising my voice."

"It's quite alright, it's to be expected from a prude such as yourself," the dark haired one smirked. "Some on Ayame lets leave this place, I think the poor girl's had enough for one day."

I struggled to find my voice, when it hit me, "HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU DIDN'T PAY"

"Consider it a fee for our services, now go out there and catch a nice fish!"

"He'll pay for this!"

"I remember now, their names were Shigure and Ayame. Now if I were to make Shigure the seme, that would seem to be beneficial, but what if I was to reverse the roles?"

Ayame

Shigure

The two men are sitting at home enjoying a hot cup of tea. "Ne, Shigure?"

"Yes Aya?"

"I'd like you to come over to my shop today after hours; I have a new design that would look absolutely stunning on you."

"Aww Aya, you shouldn't have, around seven sound good to you?"

"Sure."

"What should I bring?"

"Just yourself, I'll take care of the rest."

Later, at the designated time, Shigure arrived at Ayame's dress shop, "Are you here Aya?" No reply, Shigure ventured to the back of the store, lured by the scent of warm vanilla and cinnamon candles. The door closed behind him, to unveil Ayame, wearing a simple robe.

"Glad you could come, Shi-chan."

"Ayame, what's all this about?"

"I told you Shigure, my new design for you."

"And where is this new design?"

"Remove your robes," it was more of a command then a request, before Shigure could even make a move Ayame had forced him into an intoxicating kiss. Their tongues clashing and battling for dominance, until Ayame was the victory. Unable to resist the slender man's advance, Shigure was powerless to stop Ayame from removing his robes.

Shigure managed to break free for a moment. "What do you think-- you're—doing, Ayame?" Shigure panted.

Ayame's reply, a gentle yet forceful stroke up and down Shigure's, "I want to have you Shi-chan."

"But Aya," he moaned, "this isn't how we usually—"

"Exactly, I said _have_ you, not the other way around."

At this point Shigure really couldn't do anything, he tried to back away, but Ayame just tackled him to the ground, "Now now Shigure, the more you struggle the more I want you."

Ayame smirked, this was it, the two were in position. Even if Shigure were to scream, the door was locked and the walls were sound proof. With one quick motion Ayame was in.

"Gahh, Ayame!" Shigure grunted. Ayame kept picking up speed, despite the cries from Shigure to stop. Eventually, Shigure realized it was useless to beg, and just gave in. Ayame reached his climax and collapsed next to Shigure.

"Ayame."

"Yes Shigure?"

"Never, ever make me the uke again."

Ayame paused, "But Shigure, I like this way much better," a masochistic grin spread across his face, "In fact, I'm ready to go again right now." Shigures eye's filled with horror as Ayame approached.

"You humans and your silly idea of payback's a bitch," stated Saia.

"Well it is true, besides that, no one makes me pay for their groceries and gets away with it."

He chuckles, "Haru, you're somthin' else."

**Next chapter things will get serious with the appearance of the one the only, bishonen who I wouldn't mind being killed by if only to see his face as my name is written, LIGHT YAGAMI. Oh, and L's gonna be in it too.**

**until next week, really this time I'm gonna make you wait in suspense muhahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

The treasure was in his hands, at last one night with no interruptions, it looked like everything would run smoothly. The thief was about to leave when he heard footsteps approaching. "You're not gonna stop me tonight, Krad!" stated the dark winged phantom thief, Dark.

"You're absolutely right," he replied.

With this the thief gave a rather confused look, "So you're just gonna let me go? No fight, what's the deal?"

Krad stepped forward, "I now see the truth."

"What are you babblin' about?"

"That you and I…"

"Get on with it!"

"WE SHOULD BE LOVERS!!!!!"

An entire moment of silence passed them until, "uhhh I don't think so."

**Yaoi Note: Chapter 4**

'_Tonight's top story, a rather strange global phenomenon has occurred. In just one month the entire world's population of homosexuals, has increased 10; making 20 of all men around the world, homosexual. A national survey, taken by the same people, the same time monthly shows the sudden increase. However we do know that the majority of the incidents are occurring in Japan. Now our next story, Mercury poisoning and you—' _

-click-

"Why did you shut it off Ritsuka? Are you sleepy?" asked the blond.

"No, its just strange, I mean, who cares if there are more gay men running around." His ears went down, "I don't see why it matters."

"Now now Ritsuka, are you afraid that I will sway from you and chase after another?"

The child blushed, it was true, they had been together for almost a year now, but were still as apart as ever. "Soubi…"

"Yes Ritsuka?"

His cheeks darkened and his heart began to pound, "Its nothing."

"Ritsuka," Soubi cooed as he took him by the hand, "I live for you and only you, I love you."

The older man leaned forward, just as their lips touched; Ritsuka pulled away "Soubi!"

"What's wrong, I thought that's what you wanted," his voice remained calm and soothing. But his eyes were sharp and full of something Ritsuka could not recognize. Was Soubi teasing him like he always did, would he find another one to whom he could say 'I love you' and leave Ritsuka behind? His eyes brimmed with tears, he did the first thing he could think of, he grabbed Soubi's cheeks and pulled him into a fiery kiss. As they pulled away their expressions did not change.

"Ritsuka, if you were going to kiss me anyways why did you stop me before?"

"Soubi," his voice shook, the tears were almost spilling down his cheeks, "don't leave me, please Soubi, don't leave, I command you not to leave!"

He embraced the boy, "Ritsuka, you're just a child." Ritsuka shook in Soubi's arms, was that all Soubi thought of him, 'just a child'. "I love you, Ritsuka. No one can interfere with that."

"Say it again."

"No one—"

"No, the part before that."

"I love you." A slight grin spread across his face and Ritsuka's tears vanished. Their next kiss was full of even more passion then the last. Soubi lied down on the couch with Ritsuka on top. Breathless, the two pulled away, Soubi ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair, making him almost purr. "I love you Ritsuka."

He smiled for a moment but then his expression grew serious. "Then show me."

"What?" Soubi blinked a few times, his calm expression suddenly very confused.

"Show me that you love me."

"Ritsuka, you're still only a chi—"

He stood up angrily, "Damn it Soubi, you said you'd always obey me. I'm commanding you to show me right here right now!"

"But Ritsuka—"

"Baka, make love to me!"

After regaining some sense of calm, he stood up and answered with a kiss. He pulled back slowly and glided his tongue down Ritsuka's neck. "S-soubi," he purred.

"I can not deny you, Ritsuka, I love you," gently he guided Ritsuka to the floor, continuing to lick and nibble all the spots that felt good. Minutes passed as if they were hours, Soubi's touches were all so new and intoxicating to Ritsuka. The room was so warm and heavy, the air was stifling.

"It's so warm in here, help me out Soubi," Ritsuka was too high on euphoria to remove his clothes on his own. Soubi couldn't help but smile, Ritsuka was just so shy and adorable. First the shirt, then the pants, and then the socks, "Take yours off too, Soubi." He did as he was commanded; only he took everything off. Ritsuka's eyes widened at Soubi's size, still not fully grown himself.

"Ritsuka, if you're scared we can stop."

Ritsuka took hold of Soubi's shaft and began to pump, "No, I want this now." Soubi's eyes widened. He couldn't help but moan, Ritsuka's hands may have been small but his skin was very soft. Shivers ran up the older man's spin as he tried to hold himself back for Ritsuka's sake.

Soubi trailed his fingers down Ritsuka's front; he slowly pulled down the only piece of clothing that was keeping them apart now. Since he still hadn't reached sexual maturity, Soubi wasn't sure how long Ritsuka would last, he decided to try and make it as enjoyable as he could for his sacrifice.

They were both ready and Soubi had been holding back long enough, he flipped the boy onto his stomach. All of the muscles in Ritsuka's body tensed up, Soubi could sense the boy's apprehension and placed a trail of kisses down his neck. "Ritsuka, I'll try to avoid hurting you the best that I can, just relax," his voice was gentle and able to calm him a little bit.

He started with just one finger, waiting for Ritsuka to loosen a bit before inserting another, "Gahh Soubi, what are you doing?!"

"Preparing you, so that it will hurt less, do you trust me?"

"…yes."

The sentouki continued working and relaxing the boy. He relished in the moans coming from Ritsuka, he slipped his other hand underneath Ritsuka's stomach and felt a cold, wetness. He knew it wouldn't be long now until Ritsuka was spent, without wasting anymore time, he thrust slowly into Ritsuka.

"GAHH!"

"I know it hurts, just try to get used to it," they both lay motionless until Ritsuka gave Soubi the signal to move. Starting slowly he thrust in and out, with each thrust he continued to go deeper and deeper. Soon Ritsuka was letting out pleasured moans, he completely spilled his seed onto the floor, but Soubi wasn't finished just yet. He pulled out and flipped Ritsuka onto his back and continued from that angle, picking up speed until he was able to fire his into Ritsuka. He collapsed next to Ritsuka, panting heavily.

"Soubi, I love you."

"…thank you, Ritsuka."

A rather odd looking man sits in a hotel room, with the Japanese police. In his hand is a joint, he takes a puff.

"Ryuzaki!" the chief of police spoke up.

"Mmm, what is it?"

"Well its just I know you're helping us with the Kira case and all, but that doesn't mean you get to use illegal substances in our presence."

He takes another hit, "I don't see the big problem, it's not like I'm using any of the other narcotics that are in this hotel room."

"You mean you've got other substances in here?" the chief asked.

"Gotta make a little extra money somehow; normally I wouldn't be doing this sorta thing but you all are familiar saying 'high off your own supply'." With that the chief took the joint away from L and slapped his wrist.

"There will be none of that, try to act more professional."

"Right, well right now I'm over-worked, over-tired, and under-fucked what am I supposed to do?"

"I suppose a paid vacation is in order."

"Sounds good to me."

"I was planning on asking my son to look into this outbreak of homosexuality, just because it seems unusual. I'd like you to accompany him."

"Doesn't really sound much like a case and more like a get-away, I'll do it," with that he got up to pack his case.

After he left the room, one of the other officers spoke up, "Hey boss?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you think he's charging for some of that?"

Chief Yagami simply shook his head and sighed.

Meanwhile, a certain bishonen being fallowed by a Shinigami was hard at work.

"Hey Light, how long are you going to stay up writing names in the Death Note, and why are you writing down so many?" asked Ryuk.

"I've been asked to par-take in an all-new assignment, it would be really strange if people stopped dieing while I was investigating. And besides that, my father is sending L with me as a break from the Kira case, and so I don't get into trouble since I may have to travel," he casually retorted.

"Oh so this L guy's going to get involved, it must be something huge, "he bit into an apple.

"OH MY GOD THESE THINGS ARE AMAZING!" Saia exclaimed after swallowing.

Haru laughed, "It's just a banana, Saia," then she continued to write more names in the note.

"Oh the things you humans take for granted, it is amazing." He whipped his mouth, "Can I have another?"

She hands him another banana, "I don't know if I should call you creepy or pathetic right now."

All of a sudden, the window in her room bursts open and a huge gust of wind fills the room.

"HEY SAIA!!!!!!!" a young man with black wings, shoulder-length dirty blond hair, tight leather short shorts, and tight leather tank top flies in the window and glomp tackles Saia to the ground.

"And just what the hell are you doing here?" an annoyed Saia asks.

"Is that anyway to greet me after all we've been through?!" the strange boy asks, still not noticing Haru closing the window and reorganizing the papers that flew around. "The nights have been so cold without you; I looked everywhere for you and then finally someone told me you were in the human world."

"Maybe I didn't want you to find me."

"Don't tell me that you've found a human who's more fun then me TT" he begins to sob. "You –sniff- hate –sniff- me don't –sniff- you, Saia, whaaaa!"

Annoyed and frustrated Saia embraces the boy, "Calm down, I don't hate you."

"Really, Sai-kun?"

"Really," he gazes deeply into the blond's eyes.

A lustful look lingers in the boy's eyes, "Saia, were you lonely too?"

"…yeah, a little."

"uhhhh Saia," the little one places a gentle kiss on Saia's lips and slowly moves his hand downwards…

"Alright enough is enough this is turning me on wayyy too much!"

The two seem to break out of their trance, "Who's this and why can she see us, Sai?"

"I'm guessing you're his Ukegami?"

"Whaa!" he jumps up and points at Haru, "How do you know what we are, don't tell me you've got Sai's yaoi note!?"

"You mean this?" she holds up the open yaoi note.

"What the--- there's so many names in it! I've never seen one this full, and this is only one week's worth of entries!"

"What is your name, Ukegami-san?"

The Ukegami composes himself and gives an irritated look, "My name's Vilg, and you, Haru," he pauses and points at her, "are my rival."

**I can't believe I actually kept my promise and waited a week. And its longer too XD **

**Thanks to everyone who requested Soubi and Ritsuka, next chapter there will be some Shuichi/Yuki action. That's my first really "detailed" yaoi so I hope it didn't put anyone to sleep or anything bad like that. It really is hard to put the whole motion of it into words… **

**So are there any Al Bhed speakers out there? Vilg is an Al Bhed word so go play FFX or FFX-2, I think they say it near the beginning of the second one, if I remember correctly. It's a pun, because in chapter one Saia said all Ukegami are horny as hell.**

**Well until next week, **

**Swirly**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Oh Saia.."_

Not again…

"_More, harder faster…"_

Ever since Vilg came…

"_Oh god, yes…"_

"They've been going at it like this for the past three days…

"_Ahhh, I'm coming Saia."_

That's it enough's enough…

"_Ahhhh!"_

Haru sat up in bed and looked down at the two Yaoi gods on the floor, "For the love of crap, couldn't you two give it a rest? Or at least keep it down a bit?"

Vilg shot a dirty look, "Shut up, you have no right to interrupt our love."

"Maybe we should give it a rest Vilg, I'm pretty tired."

"But Saia," the Ukegami whined, "We just got started."

"But I'm tired."

"B-b-but Saia, don't you love me?"

"…actually, I don't know if this is what they call love." And on that note Vilg got up and left, incoherently muttering profanities.

"That wasn't very nice of you, he seems upset."

The Semigami zipped his pants, "He'll get over it. Besides that, he never can satisfy me the way a human can."

"So you're not really physically tired, but tired of Vilg?"

"Damn you human girls are way too intuitive for your own good. Say, why don't you do me a favor and write someone's name in the note for me to play with."

She smirks, "Sure thing."

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 5**

At a small train station in Tokyo, a certain college student being fallowed by a Shinigami is waiting on a bench.

"Good morning, Light."

The boy looks up, "And a good morning to you as well, L. I'm very honored to be working on a case with you." He gets up and bows lightly.

"Well, in my personal opinion they should have giving you a better assignment than this. This hardly seems worth the time."

"I agree that it seems rather odd for the police to start investigating these homosexual cases. But it also seems odd for so many to be occurring, don't you agree?"

L looked up and let out a heavy sigh, "Perhaps there is more going on here than meets the eye. Now wouldn't it be an odd coincidence if there was another Kira-like person who could control the pairings and how they have sex?"

Light let out a laugh, "I guess that would be rather comical. Do you really think that's possible?"

"Look over there," he points to two men at a vending machine…

"That damn machine ate my money," the tall blond man with sunglasses growls.

"It's ok Yuki, you can have my juice," a shorter man with pink hair offers.

"No thanks, you already drank from it."

The shorter man gives the taller one a seductive look, "You never seemed to mind putting your mouth where mine had already been before, so why start today?"

Light and L began to assess the situation, "Isn't that Shuichi Shindo the pop star?" asked Light.

"I don't know, I don't really listen to much music."

As Shuichi continues to make advances on Yuki, "This is rather odd, normally you wouldn't see that much affection in public…"

"Fine, give me a sip already," Yuki snarls as he grabs the box away, he sips, then spits it out, "This stuff is too sweet for me!" He throws the box on the ground and stomps it.

Shuichi starts to cry, "Now why'd you go an' do something like that!?"

"Oh knock it off you're causing a big scene," as more and more people start staring, Shuichi starts whining even more.

"Whaaaaaaaa"

"Shuichi."

"WHAAAAAA"

"Shuichi!" Yuki gives Shuichi a forceful kiss, ultimately silencing him. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll buy you another juice."

"-sniff- really?"

"Yes really," retorts a slightly agitated Yuki.

Suddenly Shuichi stops crying and glomp tackles Yuki to the station floor, "YUKI!!!!"

Yuki can't help but smile, he lets out a laugh, "You know kid, you're such a…"

"I'm a what?" Shuichi asks with big heart shaped chibi eyes.

"Nothing," Yuki starts to get up and walk away.

Shuichi fallows, "No you were gonna say something. Come on Yuki tell me. Pretty pretty please with sugar and gumdrops and sprinkles and rainbows and umm more sugar on top. Oh pretty pretty please tell me I'll give you anything you want, I'll give you all of me tonight, please tell me YUKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

A vein pops in Yuki's forehead, in an annoyed voice, "Shuichi!"

"I'll even start you off, Shuichi is—"

"A horny little glory hole."

"The pink haired one certainly can cause a scene, hmm, what's wrong L?"

"Do you see that girl over there?"

"Which one, " Light looks around, when he spots a girl in a long coat. "Do you mean her over there?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be wearing a heavy coat and scarf?"

"She could just be sensitive to the cold. You don't actually think she had anything to do with those men arguing do you?"

"I guess that does seem illogical, but still, she seems rather odd."

"Hey Haru, that guy over there is staring at you, lets leave."

"Right," Haru leaves with the Semegami, "Hey Saia, you don't think he saw me writing, do you?"

"Well I was more focused on the other guy with him, I'd love to show him a few tricks. But I'm pretty sure they weren't looking at you while you were writing. Although the large coat may be a give away of your dirty deeds."

"Well if worse comes to worse, I can just find out his name and write him in the note for you to play with."

"Well sure that would work, if you knew his name."

Haru stops dead in her tracks, "That's right, I would need a name, its not good enough to have just the face."

"There is a deal you can make with me, in order to see his name."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a Yaoi god's eyes, we're able to see people's names and sexual orientation written over their heads."

Her eyes widen, "And what would I have to give in exchange?"

Saia smirks, "It's really quite simple, all you'd have to do, is give yourself to me."

"What---"

**Muahaha cliff hanger. I thought I'd update a couple days early, just cause it's still the holiday season.**

**If I get a few more reviews, I may be willing to post early again 3**

**Hope ya'll are enjoying yaoi note**

**Swirly**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day on a bus, L was fast asleep, but Light was restless. Of course, L would have been just as restless if he had slept the night before and didn't have a bake with the entire police department in his hotel room.

"Psst, hey Ryuk?" Light whispered.

"Huh, what is it Light, you have an intense look in your eyes," the Shinigami responded.

He shifted in his chair, "I was wondering, if there are other sorts of notes out there. Like how Shinigami, the gods of death have the death note, maybe other kinds of gods have notes."

"Ahh so you figured it out, I impressed Light."

"Well that doesn't surprise me since I always seem to impress you Ryuk."

"That wasn't very nice."

Light pulls an apple out of his pocket and tosses it to Ryuk who quickly consumes the precious piece of produce, "So, maybe it is a person with a note. Someone like me…"

**Yaoi Note Chapter 6**

Page 4

Yaoi god eyes can see a human's name and their sexual orientation.

When you write the names of fictional characters you have the option of making them real people.

Female owners may write their own name down and be revived as a homosexual male, but will lose possession of the yaoi note.

The yaoi note cannot be destroyed.

In order to obtain yaoi god eyes a human must give themselves to the yaoi god whose note they are holding.

Yaoi gods may be lovers with humans as long as the human has touched the yaoi note first.

"So the only way for me to obtain the eyes is by giving myself to you?" Haru says as she closes the Yaoi note. All is silent in her room for a few brief seconds; the chimes hanging from the window are the first small sounds that break the stillness.

"That's right," Saia replies with no implied emotion.

"But you're a Semegami right, so you're not into girls."

"It doesn't matter," he walks around her room a little, "Yaoi gods are men after all, and as I've read in your journal: 'men are gutless, disgusting, pigs, who would screw anything given the chance'."

"Hey that was private!" she shouts.

"Look I'm not into women, so don't even think it counts. Besides that, it's rare for humans nowadays to stay with the one they loose it to, so you may as well give it to someone you don't even care about."

"That's odd, for someone who doesn't seem that into it, you're trying to make it sound appealing. So what is it that you want, there's gotta be a catch."

He smirks, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, you're way to smart for a human. You should've been a god; you certainly have the mind for it."

"But since I'm a girl what would I be, a 'Yurigami'?" she laughs a little.

Saia shutters, "Don't even mention them to me, they creep me out," he looks at Haru's puzzled expression, "Yes, there is a Yuri note in existence I just prefer not to think about it, so lets drop the subject. That's another thing you're good at, changing the subject on me. So what's it gonna be, its not like you're giving up any part of your life and unlike loosing it to a human you won't have to worry about any negative consequences."

The chimes in the window clash and clutter more and more as an incoming breeze enters the window. The curtains are blown wildly as Saia makes his advance toward Haru. He places a hand on her and gently caresses her hair. Chills run up and down her body as she leans forward into a deep kiss. As they pull away, her body continues to shake.

"Calm down Haru, I'll make it quick," As soon as the words leave his lips the two collapse onto the bed. Skipping all foreplay, Saia immediately begins to remove her clothes. After the two are completely stripped, Saia goes down on Haru, she lets out a moan in pain. Her mind in a complete haze, she wonders if what she's doing is right.

'_This isn't the way I wanted it to happen, but if this is the only way, then this is how it has to be. And Saia said himself; it doesn't really count for anything, plus how many people can say they've been with a God. It isn't so bad once you're past the pain; everything else just seems to make sense. If you look at it logically, in history leaders have killed innocents to create their idea of a better world. This way, I'm the only one who ends up hurt in the end…'_

"Haru…" a voice calls out, her eyes flutter open, taking in the new daylight. The sounds of chimes and birds chirping can be heard. All seemed like the night before was nothing more then a dream, until she recognized the source of the voice.

"Saia… what time is it, " She lets a long yawn escape.

"Well you fell asleep right afterwards, you slept through the remainder of yesterday and its now ten in the morning."

She sits up and moves her hair away from her eyes, "I wonder if my mother said anything while I was asleep, I hope she isn't too worried."

"She came in to check on you once, felt your forehead was hot and figured you had a headache and fell asleep. She went shopping pretty early so no one else is home."

"WHADDA MEAN NO ONE ELSE?!" a very angry Vilg yelled.

"Like I said, no one of any real importance."

Vilg was steaming at the ears and the nose, he stomped over to Haru's bed, "You little bitch, how dare you try and seduce my Saia, I'll never forgive you for this." He continues to pout and is about to slap Haru, when Saia bops him on the head.

"Give it a rest would ya. You know why I had to do it, and besides its not like she has any feelings for me, right?"

"Right," her mind was still a bit hazy and her body exhausted. Sure she didn't have feelings for Saia, but for some unknown reason, she still felt a cold emptiness her heart.

"YOU CAN KISS MY ASS HARU, OR BETTER YET WHY DON'T YOU WRITE YOUR OWN NAME IN THE YAOI NOTE. AND THEN GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" Vilg angrily yelled as he flew out the window.

"…well, he certainly is a hostile little uke," Haru commented, "So Saia, how do I know if these eyes really work?"

He smirks, "Take a shower and put on some nice clothes, we're going somewhere. After all, you still have your end of the bargain to hold up."

"So, why are we here at this hot spring?" Haru asked

"Well can't you see it?"

Haru took a moment to look around and surely enough she could see everyone's names and orientation above their heads as clear as day. "This is amazing, Saia."

"See, wasn't it worth it? Now here's what we're gonna do Haru, first of all you're checking into this place. And then we're gonna have some fun in the mixed baths," he smirks.

"But won't the note get all wet and ruined?"

"Didn't you read page 4? 'The yaoi note can not be destroyed.' In other words, its protected by a barrier, thus making it possible to write under the water without getting caught. As long as you disguise the book as something else that is."

"I think I have a plan Saia, and I'm also guessing my end of the bargain is to make sure you have some fun, am I right."

"I'll just point and you write, we'll meet in the springs in about 10 minutes…"

"Ok I'm ready, "Haru enters the room in a bathing suit while carrying a towel. Before entering the water she wraps the towel around her and walks in. After finding an isolated spot, she is joined by Saia.

"Its like an all you can eat buffet here, some humans are oh so yummy and others I just wanna stay clear of. By the way, where'd you stick the note?"

"Well after thinking about it, I tore a page and placed it on the inside of the towel, so that way it'll look like I'm scratching an itch when I'm actually writing people's names down."

"That's ingenious, I don't think I'd even think of that, of course no one can see me unless they touch the note. But then again, I can't lay a hand on them unless they touch the note."

"Already taken care of, now which one do you like?"

Saia scans the crowd until a certain cat and mouse catch his attention, "Those two over there," he points.

"Yuki and Kyo, huh? Ok I've got a plan.

_Saia_

_Kyo_

_Yuki_

_At exactly noon, Kyo will see the vision of a yaoi God, he will see this as a sign to go after Yuki. As Kyo begins with Yuki, the yaoi god will advance on Kyo, Kyo will feel everything, but not realize it's because he is being uked…_

"It's 11:55, time to go to work."

A piece of paper with smudges floats toward a certain orange-top, he picks it up and a girl approaches him. "Is this yours?"

"Yes thank you so much for getting it," Haru pants, out of breath from chasing after it.

"It looks like it was ruined in the water, sorry about that."

"It's ok, I can still sorta make it out, thank you," she bows lightly and walks away."

"She was cute, kinda like Tohru," as he whispers this, Yuki accidentally bumps into him, "Hey watch where you're going you dam—"the clock hits noon.

"What was that stupi— I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going."

"Oh no it's my fault, I'm sorry I raised my voice," he turns away and comes face to face with Saia.

"Don't fight, just give in," Saia says in a seductive tone.

As Yuki begins to walk away, Kyo stops him and forces him into a kiss. Immediately fallowing he turns Yuki around and plunges into him, fallowed by Saia mounting him. The threesome persists and people start to stare, but the participants really don't seem to care.

Meanwhile off in a corner of the spring, L is taking in the scene, "I've never seen something like this, how odd." His gaze wanders across the spring, until his eyes land on Haru, "hmmm, her face looks familiar; I wonder where I've seen her before…"

"L!" Light calls out, "looks like I've lost him for now, oh well we'll bump into each other sooner or later."

"Hey Light, are you catching any of this?" Ryuk asks as he watches the spectacle.

"I'd really rather not look, it seems tasteless for two men to be having sex in public."

"Two humans and one god, hehe," he smirks.

"What was that, I don't see a third person?"

"That's because I didn't say 'person' I said two humans and one god."

Light gasps, why couldn't he see it before, it all seems so obvious, "Ryuk, is there such a thing as a Yaoi note?"

**Muhahaha, looks like Light's on to Haru, what a twist. And speaking of twists, I don't know why but there's a few tongue twisters in this chapter XD**

**So about the Saia/Haru scene, therefore lack of, well this is supposed to be a yaoi fic, so putting lemon in seemed rather pointless. Plus with a seme and a girl, there really wouldn't be anything special and romantic about it. But if people want to see details, perhaps I could add a deleted scene chapter at the end.**

**Until next week**

**Swirly**


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight; the moment before the sun rises on earth, a time when all should be at rest. However, for these two there would be no sleep, only restlessness. Two men lye in bed, but neither are sleeping, both contemplating the strange events that were occuring.

The door opens and a hunched over figure enters the room, he strolls over to the bedside, "Light, I thought you were sleeping," L yawned.

"I could ask you the same question, Ryuzaki," he replies as he gets up.

He takes a seat in the empty stool, "Your thinking of the same thing I am."

"You mean the incident at the station and the one this afternoon at the hot springs?"

"Exactly, and I think this person operates in a style that's similar to Kira's, I even have a suspect. At both occurrences I noticed someone standing there, but I didn't get a good look at their face."

"I'm thinking it's probably a female and I'm also guessing she was present at both."

"So you agree that the person in the coat was at the hot springs. Now we need to get a hold of the register for those hot springs. That will give us the greatest possible lead. I can't believe it but, this case is actually starting to get interesting."

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 7**

"Hey Haru, you haven't been writing much today, what's the deal?"

The girl turns and looks up at the Semegami, places a bookmark in her manga and lets out a short sigh, "I dunno, I've just been really tired."

"Feh, guess its to be expected from a mere human like you. Guess the power's getting to you."

"Somehow I doubt that's the case."

"Well you are able to see everyone's names now, so writing shouldn't be a problem, so why not go outside and write a few more down?"

"I just feel up for it, besides you had your fun yesterday, so why not let me be for the day?" She starts to reopen her manga, when Saia knocks it aside. "What do you think you're doing!?"

I gave you those powers, don't think I can't take them back Haru," her eyes widen in fear as Saia pins her down, "Remember, I own you now. If I want to, I can kill you without the slightest hesitation. Don't even try testing me, I'll write your name down."

"But I'd come back right? That's what the note said," her voice trembles.

"Yes, it's true that you'd be alive, but you wouldn't have _your life _anymore. Your memories and your eyes would be gone. And the Yaoi note would be back with me, and that would be that. So are you going to entertain me or not?" he stares intensely into her eyes. Her body quakes with fear, the fear of death and the fear of forgetting everything.

Regaining her composure, she speaks, "Heh, didn't I tell you I would make changes with this note Saia? Leave it to me, lets go find you someone to play with." The Semegami smirks, he would always be able to use fear to control her.

Meanwhile in another part of town, a spiteful Ukegami bent on destroying Haru is planning a mischievous deed. Finally he finds a face in the crowd that may be able to help him achieve his dark intensions. A young man with piercing violet eyes and jet black hair picks up the notebook.

"Hey you there," he calls out, "your name is, Rouko?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"I'm Vilg, and you have my note…"

_A movie theater, a perfect place to use the note; its dark, quiet, and one of the least likely places to get caught..._

"Ryuzaki, why are we here at the movies when we have such a great lead?"

"It's simple really, "he takes a sip of his slush puppy, "I have a hunch about this place."

"Hmm, by the way, did you get a hold of that roster?"

"Yes I did, and oddly enough I've narrowed down that list to about 15 names who were present around the time of the incident. And out of those 15, only 2 were female. The first name checked out quarter of noon, so I think we can rule her out."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think she would have wanted to stay and watch, so she'd have to physically be there. So that leaves, Miss Haruko—the last name was written messily."

"Haruko, huh?"

"And what makes you think she'd pick this theater at this time?"

"I just took a wild guess at it, I could be completely off. But I do think that she might be the one we're looking for."

"Well its not that often that you're wrong, so I'm putting my complete trust in you."

He smiles, "Well thank you Light," he adds with a bit of sarcasm as the lights dim down and the movie starts up. About ten minutes into the film, the two men notice a young girl writing in the middle row.

"Now what do you suppose they're up to?" L questions, "I think we've found her, question is, how do we capture her?"

"We could jump her?" Light jokingly suggests.

"That works," L says as he gets up from his seat. An unknowing Haru manages to scribble down the names 'Kaiba' and 'Yugi' and conceal the note in her book bag, before everything goes dark. When she finally comes to, she is unable to see or move.

"Ahh so you're finally awake," states the first voice.

"You know, I didn't mean literally jump the girl Ry—"

"Stop, if what I'm thinking is correct, she could be capable of using our names against us."

"I hadn't even thought of that possibility but then again, how do we know we have the right girl?"

"We saw her writing something down, all we need to do is search her for whatever that might be..."

_Oh crap, if they discover the yaoi note I'll be in so much trouble. Saia, if only I could see right now, then I'd give these jerks to you. I wonder if he's even here right now… well getting into a panic isn't going to help me any. Maybe I could try playing innocent._

"Umm excuse me," she softly speaks, "I'm a little confused right now, do you think you could take this silly blindfold off and let me know what is going on?"

"Should we take it off of her?"

"No I don't think that would be wise, now then, by chance is your name Haruko?"

"Yes, why is something wrong?"

"Actually there is, do you know anything about these sudden yaoi epidemics? Or rather, are you the cause. We have every reason to suspect you, your name was on the guest list at the hot springs yesterday and before that there was an odd looking figure about your size at the station. If there is anything you can say that may prove your innocent, I'd like to here it."

Light mutters, "You certainly have a way with women…"

"I've already notified the police that we detained a possible suspect, they're on there way here now. Now I'm going to take this opportunity to search through your belongings, if you're innocent you shouldn't have any objections," L states as he dumps the contents of the bag onto a nearby table. "Lets see: a movie ticket stub, wallet, drivers license, gift cards, skittles—may I have some?"

"Uhh, sure," Haru immediately replies.

"-munch- a pen -munch- yearly planner –munch- and a set of keys. In the theater –munch- I saw you write in a notebook, perhaps it is hidden somewhere on your person," L approaches Haru and touches her left arm, she jumps in surprise.

_This is bad, he's going to lock me up. Hey wait a minute, I put the note in my bag, is it missing. Where could it be? Maybe Saia took off with it? Oh I wish I could see what was going on…_

Suddenly, the door opens up and a small team walks in, "L, several incidents have been reported in the last hour. This girl's innocent."

_What?! _

**Swirly here, sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I'm still debating where to go with the story, I have an ending figured out, just the middle chapters are undecided.**

**And now for some shocking news, whenever Swirly starts a new fic, its usually right after she begins watching a series. So now here's what's shocking… I'VE ONLY READ THE FIRST 5 MANGAS XD**

**Yes you heard it, I'm not that far into Death Note at all, I just purchased 6 and 7, I want to read some more so that I can do better at the character's personalities and also keep this parody going.**

**Until next week, **

**Swirly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 8**

More men enter the room, "Yes reports just keep on coming, and there have also been reports about Kira." Both L and Light leave the room and fallow the men, after all discussing these matters in front of a suspect would have been a bad idea. After making certain the room Haru was in was well secured, they entered another room.

"…and I thought for sure I had both suspects in my hands. Looks like I'm going to have to pick which case is more important to continue with, and this was supposed to be my break from it," L sighed. Though one thing was bothering him, the previous reports of shonen ai were always spread out. These were several happenings in one hour. Something didn't fit, or maybe just as he was starting to suspect there might be a second Kira, there was also a second person causing these yaoi incidents.

Light cleared his throat before finally speaking, "Does this mean that this Haruko girl, is innocent?"

"No," L immediately answered, "I don't think that at all, I wouldn't have captured her if I wasn't suspicious. Not to mention I saw her write something down and can't find anything on her. I watched her put it back in her bag so I know I wasn't imagining things, but I can't recall anything falling out when we grabbed her."

"We can't exactly keep her without just cause, maybe we should just let her go." One of the men commented.

"Ryuzaki is right; if there are two Kira's then it's possible for there to be more than one person able to manipulate men in that way," Light defended.

"We understand that, but we can't convict someone because of a break-out of homosexual activity. We need solid evidence that these public displays of affection are caused by her..."

"Hehe, looks like you got caught," mocked the Semegami.

Haru gasped, "Saia, so you are here. Guess it would be cliché of me to say I'm almost happy to see you."

"That it would, now listen, what I'm about to tell you is not because I like you or anything, what happens to you doesn't effect my life at all. However, now that you've been caught a number of things could happen. For one, they could interrogate you to the point of reveling everything you know about the Yaoi note. Should you do that I'll have no choice but to silence you by writing your name down. Or you could be smart and keep quiet until you are released; this is your best option."

"I thought you were the one who took the note back. If they don't find that then there's no way they can prove I'm guilty."

"Heh," Saia laughed, "I thought you'd make that assumption, you humans are all so simple."

Haru's body started to shake; it wasn't even Saia that scared her. The thought of being imprisoned terrified her, not to mention after the price she'd paid it would have been such a waste to end up dieing and losing all of her memories. The true nature of the note was evident now; those who use the yaoi note do pay a price, one just as severe if not more so then death itself. "Saia, what is going to get me caught?"

"Like I said, I have no real reason to tell you anything. Although, the only reason you got caught was because you set those two delicious looking nerds in the theater up for me. I guess I'll return the favor, you see just as there are Yaoi Gods, there are also death gods, called Shinigami."

"And what do Shinigami have to do with my confessions?"

"It's simple really; one of your captors is in possession of a Shinigami's Death note, meaning that if the Shinigami ever catches us speaking, he can report it to the human if he chooses to do so. In that case I'm guessing he'd write you down in his Death note and that would be the end of you."

Haru swallows, sweat was forming at her brow, she didn't want to die, not in a place like this, "Is there anything similar to the eye trade that Shinigami can do?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that, actually there is, but the price for that is a bit heavier so who knows if the human even made the trade. Of course he already has your first name and your face and that's really all he needs."

Haru takes in a deep breath to calm herself down, "If I let them see me sweat, then they'll know for sure, I just have to keep my cool and they'll let me go eventually."

"Just make sure you don't reveal anything to them, it would be a waste for the more brilliant Yaoi Goddess we have to be struck down by a death note…" and with that Saia flew off. The doors opened and the men returned to the room.

Light was the first to speak, "Haruko-san, we are going to let you go for now. As of right now there is no physical evidence to prove that you are behind these incidents."

Haru's expression brightens at this news, "That's great, I would like to thank you, but I don't even know what you look like. Do you think you could take this silly blindfold off me?"

"Not so fast," L interrupted, "We said we would let you go, but we didn't say 'we are going to release you now'."

"But you just said I could leave because you have no evidence against me?!"

"This is what we said, but on the other side of the spectrum, there is no way to prove you are innocent either. So here's what we're going to do, we are going to place you in confinement for a little while. The length of this confinement will be determined by what goes on while you are in here. You will be placed in your own living chambers, however, you will see no one or be permitted to leave."

"That's crazy I need to go to school!"

L shrugs, "I expected that sort of an answer, but if you're making such an objective perhaps you are the guilty party."

"Fine I'll live in this confinement for a while, just so my name gets cleared."

"I'm glad we've reached an agreement," L states as the other men give Haru an injection to make her sleep before moving her to the separate living chambers. After the men leave, only Light and L remain in the room. "I suppose now we should focus all our attention on the Kira case, and if these high numbers keep coming in, we'll know she's not the one we're after."

"Ryuzaki, doesn't that seem a little cruel? What if she's innocent?"

"Naturally we'll give her compensation if we're wrong, but my conclusions being wrong seems highly unlikely…"

Two months pass with Haru in confinement, due to the intensity of the Kira case; it seems that L has all but forgotten about Haru's confinement. Since her capture, the incidents continue to happen in spontaneous bursts, mostly clustered around the weekends. Saia hadn't been by at all, she began to doubt she'd ever see him again. And since she hadn't seen any human faces in weeks, she wondered if she still had the power to see their names.

All seemed hopeless for her; little did she know though, that she would soon be joined. As with any other day she woke up, showered and got dressed up, even though she couldn't go anywhere. But something was different this morning, she was no longer alone.

"Who are you," she asked the blonde girl with side pigtails. Even though she could clearly see her name above her head.

"Ryuzaki told me I'd be placed under surveillance, but he didn't mention that I would have company."

"You mean to tell me, I was forgotten."

"Well everyone's so busy with trying to catch Kira, they even suspected me. Men are so rude. Oh I still haven't answered your question;" the girl held up a peace sign, "my name is Misa Misa."

**Swirly here, I like this chapter better then the last one. Sorry to you guys who don't like cliffhangers, but I promise next chapter will be worth it. So Misa has joined in, I'm going to do my best to work along with the original plot…. **

Haru: OMG I'M LOCKED IN WITH HER!!!

Saia: (pulls out yaoi note)

me: No you can't do that!?

Saia: Why not?

me: because... I need her for the progression of the plot.

Haru: WHY'D YOU LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER WITH ME TRAPPED INSIDE WITH HER!?!

me: I'll make it up to you in a couple chapters, k?

Haru: Do I get Ryuzaki?

Saia: No, I want him... although Light would be nice too...

me: We'll talk... anyways, back to my little author's note

**Keep in mind I'm just finishing volume 6. But I've seen the anime up through episode 25 (now doesn't like light as much)**

**So that means I'm getting close to Near and Mello, and since I've gotten several requests for them… we'll see what I can do once I get their personalities down…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaoi Note- chapter 9**

"You mean you were captured by two guys and you've been here for months!" Misa gasped.

Haru nodded in response, "And they blindfolded me, so I didn't even see who they were."

"Maybe it was that L guy everyone here's working for. Anyways, if you didn't do anything they should let you go soon. By the way, what exactly do they think you did?"

Just as Haru was about to answer, our favorite handcuffed pair entered the room.

"Light 3" Misa squealed as she glomped him. Light simply shrugged her off, at first it didn't seem like anyone noticed Haru standing there, until Ryuzaki spoke up.

"You're the girl who was brought in four months ago. I thought that you had already been released."

The lack of sympathy in his voice irritated Haru, "Well obviously I'm still here."

"Hmm, guess the guards didn't receive the e-mail telling them to set you free. It would also seem that someone else is behind these odd outbreaks of shonen ai. But after finding out I was wrong in my assumption about the Kira case, I guess it isn't unlikely I was wrong about this one too."

"So are you saying you didn't actually send an e-mail because you were disappointed about being wrong?"

"More than likely…"

"Ryuzaki that's really mean, you forgot about poor Haru and she's been in here for such a long time," Misa whined, "You are going to release her now, right?"

Ryuzaki passed across the room, "I could do that, but I probably won't."

"You know Misa does have a point, we should let her go," Light finally spoke up.

"Well we could do that, but then Haru wouldn't be given any sort of compensation for her time. I think that we should do something to repay the trouble we caused her."

Haru was taken aback; up until now she thought Ryuzaki was nothing more than a inhuman jerk, but it seemed like he did have a heart.

"Haru-chan, may I call you that?" Ryuzaki asked.

Haru blushed slightly, "Umm, sure go ahead," she responded.

"I think that we should offer Haru-chan a position investigating these shonen-ai cases. Since the killing cases have 'Kira' we decided that the person behind the shonene-ai cases should have a name as well, so we're calling them 'Maro-muro'."

"Isn't that slang for streaking and flashing?" Misa asked.

"Yes, I thought you would know about that Amane-chan," Ryuzaki added with a hint of sarcasm, "You wouldn't have to stay here, you are free to go home whenever you wish, but if you'd like to help us capture Maro-muro, you're welcome to."

_I guess he's really nice; this could work to my advantage. I'll go home, get some clothes and other supplies, slip the notebook in and be able to investigate while still writing names. But wait a second, the events have still been going on since I was captured, does that mean Saia gave the notebook away? It really doesn't matter if he did, that makes me innocent. Then there's always the possibility of another notebook being dropped. Well if I'm here I can find all of that out in time…_

And so, Haru decided to help investigate the Maro-muro incidents along with her captors. But before she started, she wanted to stop home and see if Saia was still around. Although she hadn't seen him in months, she was pretty sure that she was still in possession of the notebook, since she never stated otherwise. Surely enough, when she entered her room, Saia was asleep on the bed.

The Semegami's eyes opened slightly, "Bout time you got out of there."

"Aww, were you worried about me?"

"Ha ha ha, I'd almost forgotten how sarcastic you are. I've just been bored out of my mind. But at least there's bananas," he added as he bit into one, "So good, oh yes, mmm."

"Saia, do you know why there's been more yaoi incidents while I was locked up? If I'm still the owner of your note, that means there's gotta be another person out there."

Saia sat up, "I really don't know, probably another Semegami or Ukegami."

"So more then likely there is another notebook. That's interesting; I wonder if that person has the eyes too?"

"What's it really matter, unless they write your name down in there book," something suddenly made sense to the two of them. If this other person had the eyes and found Haru, they would more than likely kill her and if she died, Saia would have to return to the world of the Yaoi Gods. Neither of them liked this outcome it was decided that they would find this other person and force them to relinquish their note.

For now, staying with Ryuzaki would be safest, only certain people were allowed inside and Haru seriously doubted that the person responsible for the new yaoi reports would be as smart as she. For one, this person made it almost blatantly obvious that they were a student from the times of the outbreaks.

Several days of investigating had passed, and still no clues. It was as tedious as searching for a needle in a haystack. It seemed like the only thing Haru could do is wait, and while she waited she would spend some girl time with Misa Misa.

"Hold still," Misa commanded, "If you don't hold still its not going to work.

"But Misa, you're hurting me."

"It's almost done."

"Miiiisaaaaa!"

"Oh my god, its incredible, almost there."

"Do you have to be so rough!?"

At this groan, Misa gave a playful tug, "Aww, but you're so cute Haru, we should really do this sorta thing more often."

"Are we done yet?"

"Just a couple more minutes."

"Owww, that hurts. If you keep pulling so hard I won't have any hair left for you to play with."

"Good afternoon ladies," Light greeted as he entered the room, with Ryuzaki not too far behind. "It's good to see you girls getting along so well."

"Oh we're having loads of fun, right Haru?" Misa gushed.

"Umm yeah."

Ryuzaki looked up," Oh Haru-chan, your hair looks good like that."

Haru blushed at the sudden compliment, "Oh really, you think so?"

"Mhmm, now if Amane-chan did your make-up you'd be her rival."

Haru twitched, did this guy have some sorta Lolita complex?!

"Hey since we're all together lets watch some tv!" Misa suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Light said, no enthusiasm whatsoever. As he turned on the tv, Invader Zim was on. "I remember this show being on when I was in middle school, good times."

Ryuzaki pulled out his cell phone, "Matsuda, could you being us some cake?"

"Sweets are fattening, don't you agree Haru?"

"If you have control, there's no problem with them."

"See Misa, I told you this before, finally a girl who agrees."

"Ryuzaki look!" Light gasped as he pointed to the tv, where an x-rated Zim/Dib scene was taking place. "I've seen this episode before, and this is not how the plot went. There was no Dib playing with Zim's kazooamagig or Zim licking Dib's goflinkenbob."

"Maro-muro?!" the four said in unison just as the screen went blank, then a fancy cursive 'MM' with a white background appeared on the screen.

"So, they've finally decided to come out," said Ryuzaki.

"_Hello, I am the one you call Maru-muro. But I am not the first; there is another who has gone into hiding. I have decided to broadcast myself now so that I may relay this message to them; know that I will find you and destroy you. Until you show yourself, I will continue to re-write these television programs to my liking. Unless you want to see a new and disturbing version of the Brady Bunch, I suggest you meet me at the place where you first received your notebook Saturday evening at 11pm. That is all."_

The screen went blank again. All was quiet in the room until Misa broke the silence, "EWWWW BRADY BUNCH YAOI IS GROSS!"

**Swirly:****I think that's a good place to leave things until chapter 10. See Haru, being stuck with Misa wasn't that bad.**

**Haru: But she tugged my hair!**

**Swirly: But you looked so cute, and it got Ryuzaki to notice you**

**Haru: -blush-**

**Saia: Someone's got a crush.**

**Haru: DO NOT**

**Saia: Well what's it matter, can't work anyways…**

**Haru: What's that mean?**

**Swirly: Means… you'll find out in a later chapter XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Swirly: Hi all welcome to chapter 10! In celebration, I decided to write a blooper and deleted scenes reel.**

**Haru: Meaning, you're going to show them **_**that**_

**Swirly: Oh yea, and that other time too.**

**Haru: O.o what other time?!?!**

**Swirly: ...oh wait hasn't happened yet, that's chapter 11, and we don't want spoilers now do we?**

**Saia: What's she doing in that chapter?**

**Swirly: Well you see –whisper whisper-**

**Saia: roflmao!**

**Haru: O.o I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Swirly: Well onwards to the good stuff.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1- Bloopers**

**Scene 1- take 1:** Haru bends over to pick up the yaoi note, and is struck by a bus.

**-take 2:** Haru bends over to pick up the note. "A coupon for Viagra?"

**Scene 2- Haru meets Saia:**

"I see you've found my notebook—what the hell!?!?!" Saia shouts as Haru starts walking around and poking him. 3

**Scene 3- **

"Why you insolent little wench, do you not know what kind of power you are holding in your very arms?"

The girl stopped, "What're you saying; it's just a beaten old notebook."

"Clearly you haven't looked inside yet, why don't you open it?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, and then slowly opened to the first few pages, "The human possessing the note shall be fallowed by the Nabegami or Rezugami—I think this is the wrong book."

"Let me see that," Saia said as he snatched the book back and examined the cover, "Yuri Note…"

**Chapter 3- Deleted Scene**

"Sirius! You're alive, but how?"

"Harry, I'm so glad I made it in time, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you too. Well, then we'd both be dead, but that's not the point, oh I'm so glad I'm back."

"Me too, but how did it happen?"

"Well it was rather odd; I was falling into nothingness when a voice called out to me. It said, "Sirius, you will be returned to the world of the living, however there is a price to pay.'"

"And what was that price?"

"That I would be revived as a homosexual male, destined to be with you forever."

"But Sirius, that's illegal!"

"What if I told you your dad and I did that sort of thing all the time?"

"Well then what are we waiting for 8" Harry forcefully grabbed Sirius and the two ran off together, stripping as they went along, only to trip on their own pants and fall into the veil of no return once again. But at least there's no sucky epilogue 3

**Chapter 6- Deleted scene**

"Calm down Haru, I'll make it quick," As soon as the words leave his lips the two collapse onto the bed. Skipping all foreplay, Saia immediately begins to remove her clothes.

Haru lets out a whimper, both from surprise and embarrassment. The minute all of her clothes are removed, she tries to cover herself with her arms. Sai grumbles in protest. "Saia..." she painfully moans.

"Don't be so stubborn, I'm not lookin cause I like you or anythin'," as he says this, he notices a tear run down Haru's pale cheek. Her body is shaking, as much as she wants the power, she is afraid of the consequences.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Saia recomposes himself and gentle speaks, "Hey, I know that this sucks for you, probably more than it does for me, but by time its over you won't even remember the pain, so you're just going to have to deal with it for now and remember what you're doing it for. I mean I know I said the boys screams excite me, but yours are making me wanna go and hide. Look, if I told you I cared, even if I was just saying it for the sake of talking, would that make you any less tense?"

"Saia…" she looks into his eyes and says in the lowest tone she possibly can, "please…"

For a brief instant, even Saia was able to forget that Haru was a girl and utter the words that should never be said in vain, _"I love you..."_

Their bodies seemed to melt together, up and down in a wave-like motion. Waves of pain soon turn to pleasure. An act so forbidden seems less severe. With each thrust, things seem to drift further and further away. And soon, all fades into black nothingness, an unsatisfied emptiness…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 10**

"Foolish little brother," Itachi mocked as he pinned Sasuke to the tree, "You still don't have enough hatred, and you know what, you never will."

Sasuke was pinned to the tree, his pants discarded somewhere amongst the leaves, with Itachi pressing against his entrance. He wasn't quite sure when his clothes were taken off, it was all so fast. Sasuke was being ridden by Naruto in the old Uchiha estate, nothing out of their normal daily routine, when suddenly, Naruto dropped paralyzed to the floor. A strong wind forced Sasuke to close his eyes for a just an instant, when they reopened, he was in the woods with the older Uchiha, Itachi.

"Why Sasuke?" Sasuke gasped, this was not Itachi's regular tone of voice. He sounded more upset and jealous as opposed to his normal way of speaking. "Why did you let the Kyuubi be the first to have you?"

"Huh, I don't underst—" his lips were sealed shut with a kiss. After regaining his composure he became angry, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Itachi slowly nibbled at the younger Uchiha's neck, "It's just that, I'm a little possessive of you, Sasuke-kun."

"Itachi," he panted, "This is insane."

"But you like it."

"But—"

"Shh," he covered his mouth, "I'm a bit more than your little friend is to handle, so you'd better stay still so I don't hurt you too badly."

"Ita—" Sasuke squeaked. The facts couldn't be helped, after all Naruto was only 12 years old and not as developed as Itachi who was probably larger by two-fold. Every nerve felt Itachi's entry and surged with great discomfort. Sasuke could feel his own member start to harden.

Itachi looked down in great delight, "I knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later," Sasuke mewed and moaned in absolute bliss. It didn't matter that Naruto was his lover, was being the key word. Cum ran down his legs as he reached his climax, but Itachi still had a ways to go. He increased his pace so that Sasuke wouldn't have to wait for long.

Misa's face was bright red and Haru was speechless. Finally Light broke the silence, "Well, at least it wasn't the Brady Bunch."

"Agreed," Added Ryuzaki, "We should do something about this, but right now the Kira case is our main concern. Tonight we're going to capture him. Oh Haru, perhaps you shouldn't be hearing this, you can go home now."

Haru was still sort of in a trance, "Huh? Oh right, see you later." Haru walked out of the room and left the building. She took the long way home, today was the scheduled day when she would decide whether or not to show her face to the other note holder. If they were hostile, they could just kill her with the flick of a pen, and she was not ready to die just yet.

"You seem worried, that's odd for you Haru," Saia said, "By they way, did you buy me more bananas."

"Sorry, I forgot to, I promise I'll get you some later tonight," Haru flopped down on her bed, still unsure of what to do. And there was also something else on her mind…

**-Flashback-**

"_Haru, wait up."_

"_Oh Ryuzaki, what is it? And where's Light?"_

"_I'm giving him a little slack, but only so that I can ask you a question."_

"_Yes?"_

"_After this Kira is solved, well uhh how should I put it? Would you go out for cake with me, to celebrate that is if you're interested..."_

"_Sounds good to me, will Misa and Light be joining in as well?"_

"_No, I meant just for us. Well, Misa thinks sweets are fattening and Light just doesn't seem to care. And besides that, if its just us that makes it special doesn't it?"_

_Haru blushes._

**-Present-**

"Well sitting around here isn't going to fix anything, I gotta go meet them head on," Haru got off her bed and put on a set of fresh new clothes before heading out the door. When she arrived at the spot, the sun had just set. "How different things are in spring… oh yeah it was fall when I met Saia wasn't it?"

"Talking to yourself, man you're a weird one," came a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Haru commanded.

Out from the shadows stepped a tall boy, around the same age as Haru, "So you're Haru, I'm Rouko."

**Wheee cliffhanger **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 11**

"Rouko, you have a note?" Haru asked, still a little surprised that the other holder was a boy.

A laugh came from the sky, "I knew I'd get even with you Haru," Vilg jumped down from a tree, his face twisted in the most mischievous little smirk. "For corrupting my Saia, I'll make sure you get what's yours. Hurry up and write her name down, Rouko."

Rouko glared back at Vilg, "I'm talking, why don't you pipe down?"

"Hahahahaha," came Saia's sarcastic laugh, "Oh that's really rich Vilg, you let a human put the Uke on you. And now he's the one whipping you. You Ukegami are too soft for your own good."

"What're you doing here Saia, I thought you were home eating bananas," Haru asked.

"Like I'd really sit at home stuffing my face and let the holder of my note get whipped out by a jealous little uke. I hate to admit it, but things are good with her. I can't let you ruin my fun time."

Vilg pouted, "If that's the way you want it, grrr, Rouko lets leave." And with that, the two make their leave.

When they are a good distance away Rouko asks, "I thought you were going to have me write her name down, does that Saia guy determine your mood or something?"

"Shut up, and anyways you made me look bad by not writing her name down right away. Say why didn't you want to write it down?"

"I dunno, just didn't feel right, I don't know her on a personal level, for all I know she could be a good girl. Plus she's pretty cute."

"I thought you were gay…"

"Bi actually, and a girl like that just might suit my fancy…"

Meanwhile, back with Saia and Haru everything seems quiet.

"Thank for showing up, they probably would have killed me if you didn't show," Haru bows her head lightly in appreciation.

Saia shrugs, "Well if you kick the bucket its back to the Yaoi God realm with me and life up there isn't as exciting. Now come on, I wanna watch my soaps and you've got a date tomorrow night so you should be getting ready, I know it takes you girls forever."

Haru blushes bright red, "Who said anything about a date?!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Saia waves a finger, "it's written on your face."

"Hehe, guess you're right. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually cared."

"But you do know that's impossible." And with that they walk home.

Later that evening, a Semegami and Shinigami hold a meeting in absolute secrecy.

"Hehe, so you managed to lengthen that girl's lifespan some," chuckled the ever so easy going Ryuk.

"Well, at least I can have fun for a little longer, you wouldn't be able to tell me how she dies now would you?" asks Saia.

Ryuk bites into an apple, "I'm not sure about the exact details involving her death, all I know is the time, and she's only been extended by a few more months. At least in that form, all your yaoi note rules mess up our system; we can only see the current life span, not the second lifespan of them until they're reincarnated."

"I see, can I try one of those?" he asks pointing to the apple.

"You mean you've been here this long and never tried one?!" he gasps as he hands him an apple.

Saia bites, "I think I like bananas more, but these aren't too bad. Anyways, how did it go, did they catch the one they thought was Kira?"

"Oh yeah and now that Light's got his memories back it's only a matter of time until he uses his influence to kill off L."

"L is the one calling himself Ryuzaki; I don't care much for him, after looking at him more I think he'd be the dominant type."

"Oh that's too bad for you Saia hyuuk hyuuuk."

The sun shines brightly through the space in the blinds and the small chimes dance upon the windowsill. It's almost noon and Haruko hasn't woken up yet, and her date is expecting her to arrive at 6 sharp.

"Hey Haru your snoring," Saia whispers into her ear.

"Mmm, no I wanna sleep more."

Doing his best to imitate Ryuzaki's voice he whispers seductively, "Don't you care about me, Haru-chan?"

Haru springs up in bed and glares at Saia, "You know that wasn't nice…" Since she was awake, there was no point in falling back asleep now. She got up, ate a light breakfast, showered; spend about 2 hours on her hair and then another few hours to find the right outfit. By time all the chaos of getting ready was over it was already time to leave.

She arrived at the sweet shop five minutes early, only to see that Ryuzaki was already there. She walked in and sat in the booth with him. "Sorry if I'm late."

"No you're on time; you look nice Haru-chan."

"Thank you, I take it you were able to catch Kira?"

"Yes we did capture someone; Amane-chan and Light-kun have both been freed to go their separate ways. Although Light has chosen to stay and work on the case with us, there's not much that I can tell an outsider, you understand."

"Oh yes, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright," Ryuzaki casually says as he drops another 4 sugar cubes into his tea. "Now I'd like to find the person we mistook for you, I'm pretty positive you aren't the culprit anymore. Now that the Kira case is almost closed, I'll be able to devote more time to you— I mean your case."

"I really do appreciate it, Ryuzaki."

The deserts arrive at the table, Ryuzaki goes for a chocolate Sunday, "Haru, don't tell me you're on one of those silly diets. Pick whichever one you like, it's all on me."

"Oh it's not that, I'm just a little tired," she says as she reaches for a ice cream cookie sandwich. "So, where are Light and Misa."

"Probably off somewhere doing the same thing we are." He casually says as he eats his last bite of ice cream, "You didn't make any plans after this did you?"

"No, pourqoi?"

"There's somewhere else I'd like to take you. Have you ever been to Tokyo Disney?"

Haru gets so excited that she chokes on her ice cream sandwich, but luckily she's able to fix that without needed someone to administer the Heimlich.

"Are you alright?" Ryuzaki asks, laughing at her cuteness.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, no I've never been there but I always wanted to go."

"Well that's good, because I've never been there either. I thought it would be a nice day trip." After paying the bill, the two walk up to the roof of the building, where a helicopter is waiting, "Have you ever ridden in one of these?"

"No, wait are you actually gonna fly this thing?!" she asks as Ryuzaki sits in the pilot's seat.

"You'd better wear your safety belt, don't want you to fall out," he jokes. After they are fastened in safely, they take off. Soon they are walking around Disney, "This place is a lot bigger in person. What shall we ride first Haru-chan? Hm, where'd you go?"

"Over here Ryuzaki, lets ride this one!" Haru is already in line for Space Mountain. Ryuzaki joins her. "This is gonna be awesome"

"I just hope it doesn't go too fa—" before he can finish his sentence the ride is already in full speed. First plummeting strait downward, then quickly turning and spiraling; lights are suddenly flashing everywhere and then suddenly disappear so that they don't know what way they are going. And then, in a bright flash of light the ride is over.

"That was fun wasn't it Ryuzaki?" she turns to see his facing looking like this - .

His hair is more out of sorts then usual, "Hey Haru-chan, lets go on a slow one next."

"Sure thing," she giggles. They leave Space mountain and go on a few other, smaller, roller coasters and some of the other attractions. Ryuzaki's favorite by far had to be Winnie the Pooh's Honey Pot Adventure, because of all the sweets around. Hours had passed like minutes and it was almost dark.

'_Attention ladies and gentlemen, the Fantasia Fireworks display will be starting in five minutes.'_

"You hear that Ryuzaki, fireworks" Haru squeals like an overexcited school girl.

"Sounds good to me," he says taking a bite of cotton candy. "You want some?" he offers Haru a bite."

"Sure," she smiles as she takes a piece. Then all the lights in the park go out and the fireworks begin. Red and yellow and orange and blue; all sorts of colors illuminate the night sky. Big ones, small ones, and some in the shape of stars; loud, soft, and somewhere in-between. Everything about the night was just so enchanting.

Just before the start of the finale, Haru turned to face Ryuzaki, who had been looking at her. To break the silence, Haru speaks, "They sure are beautiful aren't they?"

Ryuzaki nods, "Yes they are, but I know something that there beauty pales in comparison to."

"Really, what's that?"

"You," Ryuzaki says as he leans into a passionate kiss. The two slowly pull away as the last of the fireworks go off.

'_Thank you for watching Fantasia Fireworks. The park will be closing soon, please gather all of your belongings and children and make your way out of the park, thank you and goodnight.' _

Faces rush by, but all stands still for the two hearts on fire. Soon they are the only ones left, before heading to the helicopter they share one last kiss. The last one the two of them will ever share…

One week has gone by since that night and no work from Ryuzaki. Haru starts to wonder if maybe he'd forgotten. She was too embarrassed to go to headquarters, after all what would she say to him. Then from out of nowhere, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Haru, it's Misa, how are you?" this was not Misa's normal cheerful tone, she sounded as if she was given the burden of delivering bad news. Haru's instincts told her something was wrong, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

"I've been doing alright, how about you?"

"Oh I'm good, they finally let me leave."

"Oh really when did that happen?"

"About a week ago, listen Haru there's something I gotta tell you that you're probably not gonna want to hear."

"What is it Misa?"

"He died from a heart attack, like the people who were killed by Kira."

"Who died?" she knew it was coming, but didn't want to believe it was true.

"Ryuzaki…"

Haru's phone drops to the ground and smashes into pieces just as her heart does the same. How could this be happening, they said he caught Kira. This couldn't be true, she couldn't accept it.

**See I told you guys nothing was gonna happen. Yay for chapter 11, so I guess this brings us to the Near/Mello ark. Yeah, I don't know much about them, I'm going to need to read some more manga before anyone's name gets written down 3**

**Until next week**

**Swirly**


	12. Chapter 12

"Haru what are you doing

"Haru what are you doing?" Saia asked as haru reached for the yaoi note.

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I know what you're thinking and it doesn't work that way. He'd be back but you and he could never be the same…"

She clenched her fists hard, although she would not say it aloud; there was no point in denying it. No enchantments or mystical charms could make the pain stop; only a fool would try. Those who use the notebook are not doomed to wander in oblivion, there pain goes much deeper. For interfering with another's heart, the only appropriate punishment is…

…_eternal heartbreak_

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 12 **

"Jack, why do you always do this to me?" Chad moaned, robes rubbing against his bare skin.

The boy with the flowing dark hair smiled at his hog tied redhead, "It's because you're so submissive. I like that," he added placing butterfly kisses down Chad's pale neck, nipping at his collar bone on the way down. Sliding a curious hand downward, Jack begins to tease and taunt Chad.

"Mmm, Jaaaa!," Chad moaned as Jack began to cover him in love bites, "I can't wait anymore, take me already!"

Just as his request was about to be fulfilled, two more men joined in. One was a little on the shorter side, with multi-colored hair; the other tall and lanky with spunky short hair.

"Brad and Mark too! I thought Chrissy and Nicolette were on the lookout," Jack said eyeing the other two men who were gazing upon the unguarded redhead.

Brad strolled over and gingerly placed a kiss on Jack's already swollen lips, "You know Nicolette is horrible at keeping watch, and besides, you two can't have all the fun by yourselves."

Jack's eyes wandered over to Mark and Chad, who had already started getting rather hot and heavy. He shrugged, "I guess I have no objections to a wild sex orgy."

With that notion Brad seized Jack lips, biting and sucking hard, he began to move lower, the two fell to the ground. Heavy pants and moans ripped through the air along with various pieces of clothing until none was left. The air around their tangles bodies was moist and steamy. It was almost intoxicating.

A passion so intense, neither could speak a word. Instead they allowed their clashing tongues to say what needed to be said and their dancing fingers to convey the words 'I love you.'

Their bodies ached and screamed for more as they heard both Mark and Chad reaching their climax. Once more they fell into a kiss, like a drug, so invigorating and sweet. Like all good things, the kiss had to come to an end causing them both to whimper from the loss of contact and tremble at what was about to come next.

An intense look was in their eyes, all was still, until suddenly one decided to move. Shoving himself inside the other, gently at first and then slowly picking up rhythm and speed. They moved as one body, one mind, one heart. Faster and harder, the heat was exhilarating, spilling each others seed onto the other, then breaking apart. They lie on their backs looking up at the blue skies above.

"That was amazing."

April 1st, 2009

Light Yagami has become an officer in the National Police agency, still managing to hide the death of L from the entire world. He continues to act as Kira, will "trying to catch" Kira. The MaroMuro case hasn't been kept at high priority, but there are still unexplained acts of yaoi occurring, only less spread out and in large bursts.

"Misa?" Light asks without looking up from his paperwork.

Misa looks up from her death note and turns her head, "Yes, Light?"

"Do you think that, wait what am I saying, 'does Misa think'," Light laughs at his words.

Without catching onto Light's sarcasm Misa urges him to continue, "Come on what were you going to ask? Is there someone you want me to kill?"

"No," Light stops laughing, "Ok this is just a theory I have but, suppose there are other god out there who have notes similar to a Death Note, wouldn't that explain all the homosexual activities?"

"Hmm, well I guess it'd be possible if there was something like a Yaoi note."

Light was right, oh course he always believed himself to be. Now if only he knew who was in possession of such a note, "I'm going out for a walk Misa."

"Can Misa come too?"

"No, I need some alone time."

"Aww, alright, Misa will wait up for you."

"Don't bother," Light added as he walked out the door.

Misa laid back on the couch, "How sweet, Light doesn't want me to lose sleep over him, he's just the greatest."

"_ShugoXBalmung… DaisukeXSatoshi… CloudXSephiroth… InuyashaXSesshomaru… MutoXFakir… SoraXRiku… MarthXLinkXRoy… MarioXLuigi… Princess Peach (just while we're on the subject)… SeymourXTidus… SeiferXZell… ToyaXAki… NakagoXTomo… NightXSoshi… FreyXKyou… BanXGinji… HavocXFuery… ShinobuXHideki… AthrunXKira… HeeroXDuo… SasameXHayate… DoumekiXWatanuki…"_

The tall, slender, duo-colored hair boy closed his notebook; the Ukegami behind him squealed in delight at all the names he had written. It was dark outside and he had been writing names while sitting on that park bench for the past hour.

"Shall we get going, Vilg?" Rouko asked.

"Sure, but maybe you could write a few more names down, after all this is the first tiome you've written in a week," the aroused Ukegami replied.

Meanwhile, Light was deep in thought, "So I was right, there's defiantly another note book out there. And I'm also probably correct in assuming that Haru girl from a couple years back has one. And there's a good possibility that just how there's a second Kira, there's also a second MaroMuro. Since I haven't heard from Haru since L died, I can assume she's either no longer using her note or gave up memories; that is, if it works like the death note."

"I'm impressed Light, I didn't think you'd ever figure it out," a sarcastic Ryuk smirked.

Just as Light was about to make his reply, a man close to his age ran by, bumping into him as he passed, "Hey bud, watch where you're—" his thoughts were lost as he noticed the winged figure hovering next to the guy.

"That was close Vilg, good thing you heard him coming," Rouko panted as he kept on running.

Vilg looked back, his eyes met Light's, he waited until they were far enough away before asking, "Rouko, by chance, you didn't let him touch your note when you bumped into him did you?"

Rouko stopped dead in a panic, "What makes you ask?"

"He looked right at me." This wasn't good, what if that person told, but then again would anyone even believe him?

A very surprised Light walked into HQ, as he removed his shoes, Masuda came running at him, "Light, thank goodness you're back, something terrible has happened."

Light quickly regained his composure and asked, "What is it Masuda?"

"Sayu's been kidnapped!"

**Oh man, I actually updated. –pats self on back-**

**I wanted to make this chapter longer in compensation for the wait, but that would have taken longer to write since I still haven't finished reading the series. Luckily with onemanga I can read it during study halls, when I'm not doing school work. But I still have dial-up at home.**

**Anyway life's just been crazy so I don't know how soon the next update will be, I hope this chapter wasn't too predictable. As for the yaoi scene, that's not from a game or anime, it's a role-play one of my friends came up with. **

**Next chapter I'll probably focus more on Haru at the beginning since you all know what happens in the manga and if I wrote about that it'd be basically retelling the story. It's gonna be intense so please wait for it.**

**Until next time, **

**Swirly-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

One month later…

"Draaaaaaaake," moaned the pudgier boy, sweat dripping off his brow.

The same was true with the slender Jake, as he thrust in and out, building up speed on his way to climax.

"Can't you go any faster, mom and dad are gonna be home any minute, gahh!" he continued to moan.

"I'm going as fast as I can Josh!" he almost irritated replied. Suddenly, almost as if on cue, that all familiar clicking of the key being inserted into the door...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted the younger sister, frozen in the doorway from the awkward sight of her two elder brothers fucking; fallowed by that broadcast screen. You know the one with all the rainbow stripes and that high pitched beeping fallowed by the announcer; "The rest of today's episode of Drake and Josh is canceled, we apologize for any--." _–click-_

"You know Rouko that was really sick, going after some lame show on Nickelodeon. Do people even watch this crap? Seriously, its basically a rip off of Keenan and Kel, now that was a good show. I'd love Kel to pour his orange soda all over me, I do I do ooo," the aroused Ukegami cooed as he rolled around the floor of his master's room.

Rouko gave a sigh as he closed the notebook, "Settle down Vilg, now let see, who else should I play with tonight? Oh I know; pull your pants back up Vilg, we're going to pay an old friend a visit." The boy with the bi-colored hair smirked as he grabbed a jacket and proceeded out into the crisp evening.

**Yaoi Note- Chapter 13**

At the same time at the HQ for the Kira investigation, the task force intently discusses what should be done about their search.

"We've got to do something about this Mello person, he already captured Sayu, who knows who he'll go after next," stated Chief Yagami.

Matsuda stood up, "But we got her back, you don't really think he'd pull the same stunt twice do you?"

"Who knows," commented Aizawa.

"Hm," Mogi added.

All of a sudden, Light's cell phone rang, he looked down and let out an exasperated sigh, "What is it Misa? I told you not to bother me while I'm working."

"_I know and I'm really sorry if I interrupted anything important, but you'll never guess who I'm having dinner with."_

"Misa I really don't have the time for this," his voice thick with frustration.

"_Well don't you remember Haru?"_

"Who the hell is that? Listen I really don't have time for this so I'll see you later tonight."

As he was about to click the 'end' button, Misa added, _"We met her because of the Maromuro case,_" Light stopped, he was intrigued.

"Oh, that is a surprise, around what time are the two of you going out?"

"_Around seven, but if you wanted to join us we could wait until they let you leave work."_

Light smiled, this was all too perfect, "No that's alright; the two of you should enjoy yourselves, besides I probably wouldn't be able to make it anyway with all the work I've got."

"_Oh okay then, I'm gonna go and get ready, love you.3"_ and with that Misa hung up.

Light glanced up at the clock hanging on the faded grey wall; it was already 5:45 pm. A normal male would take the time to wonder why it took girls so long to get ready. But Kira would think of a way to seize some sort of advantage from this meeting. He had already concluded that Haru was indeed in possession of some sort of sexual preference altering notebook. Now if only he could get some sort of leverage, then getting Mello, and even Near, off his back would be simpler then tying a shoelace. Everything was falling into place; nothing could get in Light's way of becoming the God of this new world. And once things were settled with Near and Mello, he could dispose of Haru with the motion of a pen.

"Hey Light, what did Misamisa want?" asked a curious Matsuda.

"Oh, she said she was meeting up with an old friend for dinner and asked me if I wanted to join them, but I figured I'd let them have their girl time alone."

"It's alright if you wanted to join them Light, its not like we're any closer to catching Kira," the chief pointed out.

"Thanks dad, but what if something was to come up while I was gone?"

"Then that's why cell phones were invented; now why don't you join them?"

Light smirked, "Well if you insist, I won't be gone for long."

Perfect.

"It's a shame Light couldn't join us, he's been so busy lately you have no idea," Misa stated, before proceeding to gulp down another glass of wine," So Har-chan, whas new with you?"

"Not much, umm Misa isn't that your fifth or sixth glass?"

She gave Haru a look, "Whaddua talkin' 'bout Har-chan? I'm totally fine, haha hehe. So do you have a man in your life?"

Haru paused and looked around the room before answering, "No… but umm, are you and Light doing alright?"

"Oh yeah totally, we're totally in love, Light's just the handsomest most amazing wonderful thing out there."

"I may not be the love expert but, I don't think a happy woman drinks so much. It's almost as if you're trying to get drunk."

Misa stood up, "Now you lissen here missy, whether I choose to drink haz nutin to do with the statis of mai luv life. I'm totally hap—" and with that Ms. Amane fell to the floor.

Haru picked up the bottle, "Look like she polished off the whole thing by herself. I don't even know why I'm here right now," she sighed.

"Looks like she just stuck you with the bill though," Saia smirked.

"Not if I leave now she won't," Haru picked up her purse and casually walked out the front door. Glancing down at her watch she noticed it was half past eight and already dark outside. A cold wind shook the trees; a crescent moon was all that illuminated the pathway home. It was very strange for it to be this late with no street lights lit.

Suddenly, a second pair of footsteps could be heard from behind. Haru turned back, "Who's there?!" she demanded. No reply. She continued to walk, only at a faster rate, faster and faster. The footsteps were watching up to her, she glanced back occasionally, but it was too dark to see.

"Who are you?!" she called out as she looked back and noticed the silhouette was only a few feet from her. Tripping on a branch that had fallen onto her path, Haru began to fall and her pursuer caught her.

"At last we meet again," the man smirked, "There's something different about you, your face is worn out and defeated looking. How come you haven't written any names during the past few years?"

"You're the other guy with a Yaoi note aren't you?"

"In case you've forgotten my name, its Rouko Midou," he dropped Haru to the ground, "You still haven't answered my question, why did you stop writing?"

Sitting up she spat at him, "As if it's any of your business."

"How dare you," he struck her across the face, "Stupid little tramp. I was thinking of sparing your life if you relinquished your possession over the Yaoi note and agreed to be my pleasure slave. After all, it's been a while since I last had fun with a girl."

"Like hell I would ever do that!"

He sighed and pulled out the notebook, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Well then I don't see any point for you to still be alive. Goodbye Haruko Kagerow," just as he was about to put the pen to the paper, he collapsed to the ground and clutched his chest. He suffered for a few agonizing moments before falling silent.

Haru went to check for any signs of a pulse… nothing. But how did this happen?

"I saved your life Haru," out from the back of a tree appeared Light Yagami.

Haru stood up, "How did you do that?"

He walked up to her and gave a malevolent smirk, "Because I am Kira."

"What?" her eyes widened in horror, how long had he been standing there? Was he going to kill her?

Instead she received something completely unexpected. He got down on one knee and placed a kiss on her soft hand, "Will you help me, Haru?"

"Of course," what else could she say; he was her savior and, at the moment, held her life in the palm of his hands.

"Excellent."

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk, humans are so interesting," Ryuk chuckled.

"I have no idea where this is going, but I'm getting excited," Saia added.

Meanwhile, sitting on top of a tree branch, Vilg wept, "Damn you Light Yagami. If Haru's still around then Saia can't come back to the other realm with me. I guess I gotta go home alone," spreading his wings he flew up to the sky, higher and higher, until he was gone.

The next day, Haru woke up in an apartment that was not her own. The sofa she was on was soft; she sat up and allowed her eyes to wander around the room. The wallpaper was red and had a somewhat floral pattern. By the window there were two birds sitting in a cage. The smell of freshly brewed coffee was dancing about the air. Fallowing the aroma, she was allured into the kitchen, where Light was waiting for her.

"Good morning, I take it you slept alright. Considering you fainted right after you agreed to help me."

"That's right," it all feet like one bad dream, the kind you'd want to wake up from but couldn't. Here she was, sitting and drinking coffee with the infamous Kira, what could he possibly want from her.

He took a long sip before placing his cup on the table, "Well first of all, I'm going to need you to explain some things to me. For starters, tell me about this Yaoi note I heard the two of you talking about."

"Well it would probably be easier to show it to you, but it's at home right now. You see I haven't used it since, someone close died."

"That's alright; I'm not interested in all of the details anyway. I just want to know what you can do with it. You see I have two vermin in the way of my perfect world. I want to know if you could distract them for me and if possible, make them forget everything about the Kira case."

She took a moment to think it through, "According to the rules after writing the human's name, further details can be written within the first 6 minutes and 40 seconds. I've never tested anything like that before, but I suppose anything's possible."

"That's great, now is there anything you need to pull this off?"

"A name and face, well maybe not the name, as long as I see them I can find out their name. There's something called 'the eye trade' and it allows me to see names and sexual orientation."

"Out of curiosity what does something like that cost? I'm sure it's not for free."

"You have to have sex with a Yaoi god."

Light gave a sarcastic laugh, "Aren't I glad I asked. Alright then what does it say above my head?"

She squinted, "I… am… a… gay."

"What!?"

"No that's my bad; I totally just read your name backwards."

Letting out a sigh, Light thought, 'oh great I just asked a dyslexic girl for help.'

The plan was really simple, join the SPK and get close to Near. After not even a week of working with Near, fate lent a huge hand. Mello, fallowed by his partner Matt, broke into the SPK after their hideout was discovered by the police. Haru took the opportunity to learn the names and then snuck off to the restroom where she could record the rest of the details:

_Nate River_

_Mihael Keehl_

_Mail Jeevas_

_As Mihael is about to leave Nate calls out "wait"_

_The two look intently into each other's eyes._

"_We need to talk, but here isn't the place. Fallow me," Nate motions for the two to fallow him into his bedroom._

_Mihael takes a seat on the bed and Mail sits next to him._

_Nate walks over to a toy chest and pulls out a bottle of Hershey's syrup and tosses it to Mihael. "I want you to use this as you see fit," he states as he removes all of his clothing. _

_Now Mail begins to strip, "Take me now," he pleads as he plants an aggressive kiss on Mihael's lips. Mihael then strips his clothing and dumps the bottle on Mail, meanwhile Nate just watches and waits for his turn. _

_After consuming the chocolate off of Mail, Mihael penetrates Mail from behind. At this point Nate moves in and pants a bruising kiss on Mihael's lips. "Now it's my turn for some fun," Nate penetrates Mihael._

_The three continue in this never ending orgy until they all eventually die._

**As promised I finally updated, I'm sorry for the wait but wasn't that worth it. I apologize to all the Near, Mello, and Matt fans. I didn't want it to end that way but with only 2 chapters left the end had to come some time. Now that it's the summer time I'll have a bit more time to write so there won't be as long of a wait for chapter 14. Until then**

**Swirly**


	14. Chapter 14

Yaoi Note Chapter 14

Grey the sky. Shrouding the earth in darkness as thunder clapped in the distance. A rain began to pour, soaking the marble heads covering the earth below. A crowd shrouded in black, young women clutching tissues to tear-stained cheeks. A bell tolled from a nearby chapel and the reverend ascended a platform. Many people cried, the day she was buried...

"Family, friends, fans; today is a sad day for all of us. At approximately 10pm November the 5th, her body was discovered lying in a dimly lit alleyway. She was shot by an escaped criminal, who died of a heart attack less then 24 hours later. Such a shame that such a bright young star was diminished. You may come forward now."

A slender man joined the reverend atop the platform, "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming today, I'm sure she would have appreciated it. The grief that fills me now is overwhelming she was everything to me; in fact we were to be married. I just can't believe she's gone," tears ran down the man's cheeks.

"It's alright son, she's in god's hands now."

"Heh, you say she's with god, well tell me this reverend; where was god the night she was attacked? Why didn't god protect her? TELL ME WHY GOD LET MISA DIE!"

**Yaoi Note Chapter 14**

A few hours after the service, at the Kira Investigation headquarters…

"Hey Light, are you gonna be alright now?" Aizawa asked.

Matsuda placed a hand on Light's shoulder, "I know it's tough but things will get better and at least Kira took care of the guy who did it."

"Matsuda, how can you be in favor of Kira at a time like this!" scolded Aizawa.

"It's alright, I know what he means Aizawa and I thank all of you for being so supportive. I think I'm going to go home now, excuse me," everyone stayed silent as Light left.

"Poor guy, it's just too cruel for someone like him to have to deal with alone. First the chief dies of chronic illness and now this."

"I know what you mean Matsuda; life just doesn't seem fair…"

Ryuk stayed silent until Light closed the apartment door behind him, "Well Light I've gotta say you're the biggest bullshitter I've ever met. You got all of them to feel sorry for you when you're the guy who arranged her death in the first place. So why'd you do it anyways?"

"Well with Rem gone who was gonna stop me?"

"Oh come on there's gotta be more to it then that, come on it's not like I have anyone to tell."

"It's all a part of my plan, it'll end this Kira investigation and give me more time to create the perfect world. Right now as we speak Haru should be on her way to the task force. I gave her a spare key and fake ID so she shouldn't have any trouble getting in there. Misa was too much of a liability; you know how she's managed to screw things up in the past, so I simply got rid of her as discretely as possible."

"Oh I see you're gonna have Haru do to them what she did to that Near guy?"

"Yes, and since I'm at home grieving no one's going to look at that as being odd. Besides it's not like she's able to kill them well not flat out, it'll look like a complete accident."

"Huk huk huk, humans certainly are interesting."

Meanwhile approaching the room where the task force was meeting, were Haru and the Semegami.

"So why are we doing this?" Saia impatiently asked.

Haru answered without looking, "because, I have a debt to Light, after all if he didn't step in I would'a been killed by Rouko."

"Whatever you say, personally I wouldn't trust that guy."

"What's with you Saia, you almost sound as if you're concerned about me?"

"Look I've said it before and I'll say it again, I honestly could care less about what happens to you. Its just that I'm a guy and I know how guys think, and that guy is playing the fool card with you."

"So how's that different then what you do with Vilg?" she sarcastically stated only to be answered by a firm hand across the face.

"He's an annoying little twit but make no mistake, I won't let you talk smack about my bitch. Though I'll never admit it to him I love that little fuck more then you could ever understand. Go ahead and help Light Yagami, when he's done with you he'll just do to you what he did to Ryuzaki."

Her eyes widened at the name she had not heard in so long. Just as the Semegami was about to fly off, "Wait Saia, I'm sorry I didn't mean it I misjudged you. What do you mean 'what he did to Ryuzaki?"

"Think about it, he has a death note, Ryuzaki was working against him it's not that difficult to solve."

It all made sense to her now, why she hadn't realized before wasn't important, the only thing her mind now was revenge, "Saia I have no right to ask for your help."

"Damn strait you don't."

"You don't have to be so blunt to me!"

"Heh, that's the Haru I know, ready to take down this miserable bastard?"

"Wait you're gonna help me?"

"Well yeah."

"What's the catch?"

"I'm home sick."

"You're joking right?"

"Hey you try being stuck with a girl for six years it's disgusting!" she laughed, it was so typical of Saia, "Anyways you have the eyes so you were able to see the guy's real name. Open to page two of the note and refer to the second rule on the page."

"_If the name of a previously deceased person's paired with a live person then there will be a completely illogical resurrection"_

"Now," Saia continued, "You obviously can't pair him with yourself or it won't work, not to mention you'd die as a result therefore your revenge wouldn't be carried out. So what you gotta do is pair him with another male."

She closed her eyes, a single tear ran down her cheek, they wouldn't be able to be together, but at least he'd be alive.

_Lawliet…_

Later that night, Light Yagami couldn't sleep at all. As he got up to fix himself a drink a faint knock could be heard at the door. At first he ignored it and poured a scotch, the knocking persisted until he final decided to answer.

"Who could that be at 1 in the morning?" he asked himself as he undid the locks. He opened the door slowly, and dropped his glass at the sight, "Ryu—"

He placed a slender finger on Light's lips, "Good evening Light, I was hoping you'd still be awake, may I come in?" Without waiting for an answer L let himself in, he turned to Light and asked, "Did you miss me, _Raito-kun_?"

The room suddenly started to feel hot and sticky, a rare occurrence in November. A strange feeling came upon Light, a feeling that started as a warmness in his cheeks, quickly traveled down to his groin. Without warning or hesitation, Light placed a timid kiss on L's warm, soft lips.

"That was cute Yagami, but do you think next time you could kiss me like you mean it?" L mocked.

Pulling him closer, he placed a bruising kiss on L's lips. He felt foolish, like a whipped dog and the strangest thing was, he enjoyed it. After a series of butterfly kisses, he boldly slipped his tongue into the works. Before he realized it, he and L were side by side on the floor, kissing and grouping at one another.

As Light parted to catch his breath, he couldn't help taking all of Ryuzaki in. The softness of his hair, the warmth of his cheeks, his slender delicate curves. If he were thinking logically he would believe this to be nothing more then a dream. But logic was no longer controlling him, he was enthralled in passion and wrapped in the grip of Ryuzaki's spell.

"Hey Light, you taste like my candies," L teased.

"Ryuzaki," he panted, "I want you to tie me up."

"Really and how do you propose I do this?"

"Use our belts?"

He hesitated before responding, "You're lucky I'm wearing one."

Their exertions then moved to the bedroom, clothes were thrown aside and the kissing persisted. Via Light's request, both his arms and legs were tightly secured to the front and end posts of the bed.

"Well now that we're here, I wonder what you want me to do to you, _Yagami-kun_."

He couldn't stand Ryuzaki, this whole time he was sitting there mocking him. But that didn't stop him from wanting to be whipped.

"Suck." Ryuzaki commanded as he placed his pointer and middle fingers in Light's face. He waited until his fingers were slick with Light's sticky saliva. One at a time, he inserted them into Light's throbbing hole. Then without any sort of warning, he inserted his entire fist.

"Argg!" Light exclaimed.

"Shut up and take it like a bitch you filthy whore," Ryuzaki commanded. He withdrew his fist rather quickly.

"Why'd you stop, please punish me, Ryuzaki."

He smirked, "It would seem even the great Light Yagami can beg, alright I'll give you what you want but first you gotta do something for me."

"Anything."

"Suck my cock bitch," Light broke the straps binding him to the posts and went to work on Ryuzaki's cock. Ten minutes past before he came, he panted, "It would also seem that Light Yagami swallows. Now for my end of the deal."

After flipping the boy over onto his stomach, he positioned himself on top. He thrust quickly into Light, moans and screams of pleasure escaped his mouth. Occasionally, Ryuzaki would wrap his arms around Light and pinch his tender nipples.

"Ryuzaki… -pant- I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me you dirty slut."

A few more thrusts and that was it, Light was spent and shortly after Ryuzaki spilled his hot juices into the younger man. The two collapsed to the bed dripping in sweat and panting heavily.

After a few moments of rest Light finally said, "Ryuzaki, I love you." As he reached over to place just one more kiss on the older man, Ryuzaki got up and started dressing, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm leaving you."

"But you, we just made love how can you just leave!?" he stuttered.

"Because, I _don't_ love you."

Light was taken aback, "How can you say that, are you telling me you used me. That it meant nothing to you!?"

"Actually," he paused, Light leaned forward eagerly, "I don't think I could have said that any better myself."

"Ryuzaki, why," he voice trembling.

He turned to face him from the doorway, "You were just too easy Light Yagami, looks like I win this time," and with that he left.

The next morning Light didn't get out of bed; depression and humiliation consumed him. He knew it hadn't been a dream because of the stains left behind on the sheet. But he still couldn't figure out how, until it finally occurred to him.

"Ryuk, don't you find it strange that Ryuzaki just suddenly returned from the dead. And don't you find it stranger that he came here to do _that_ with me?"

"What was that, I wasn't really paying attention; comments from guys who take it up the ass don't really merit an answer from me. I at least thought you'd be in control."

"Wait you were watching?"

"Well I was gonna tell you we were out of apple and noticed the door was cracked so I took a peek."

"Oh, wait, you wanted apples at 1 in the morning?"

"That's why they have convenience stores. Humans and their 24-hour mini marts."

"Nevermind the apple Ryuk, I think I just figured out whose behind this."

"Oh really, and who do you supposed has the power to bring people back from the dead?"

"That little cunt, Haru. When I see her I swear I'm going to make her suffer for the grief she's caused me."

"Why don't you just kill her now then, save you the trouble of looking for her wouldn't it?"

"No Ryuk, you see when a human does something like this to another, they want to witness their demise with their own two eyes."

"Hyuk, how very interesting."

**Wow next chapter's the conclusion I wonder what's gonna happen? Only not really cause I know what's gonna happen just a matter of actually typing it.**

**Well firstly I'd like to thank people for being so patient with me for not updating a while. Privacy's just hard to get ya know. And I think it was worth it for that steamy little scene I put in there, at least I hope it was I wanted to make it graphic without being too graphic.**

**Now I'm sure a few of you are thinking that this update is rather random... well you see I was on the net looking at some errr "sexy candy" and well was inspired (as well as a few other things but lets avoid that subject...) anyways i hope ya like ;p**


End file.
